Sirius Black
by Samantha K
Summary: Sirius's Black's story told like never before (I hope) well r/r it's pretty good
1. Default Chapter

Sirius Black chapter one  
  
A/N: Hay all, my first fic that isn't slash! *cheers*. This is MWPP with a little bit o' Lily. It's got romance and comedy,   
angst, and Sirius Black! (note the tittle) Some Lily/Sirius flirting, some all out nasty slytherins, werewolves, and a big   
mean dark lord! r/r please. If I don't get at least six reviews I won't post the next part, I won't! *tries to look   
threatening*   
  
Disclaimer: I own...oh hell... wait, the plot! Yes PLOT! I have a plot. And it's semi-original too! *looks smug* J.K Rowling,  
goddess that she is, owns Harry Potter and all characters associated with it. On with the fic, and don't flame.   
  
  
  
  
Sirius Black sat on the hard ground of the stone cave he called home, shivering with cold. He was there because of a promise,   
a promise made all those years ago, fifteen of so, Sirius wasn't sure, time just sort of blended together now a days.  
  
His eyes, once so full of laughter and life, that had twinkled with amusement, looked dully at his surroundings. He snorted   
with disgust, the place was filthy. Ferret bones lay scattered about in every direction, his few possessions lay around.  
  
A wizard picture of James and Lily, holding six month old Harry Potter. Sirius felt a stab of anger at the smiling faces if   
his friends. James. James, who swore never to leave him, said they'd always be best friends, no matter what. But were was he   
now? James had left him, died, broken the unbreakable.  
  
The Marauders...  
  
***  
  
1975 (The Marauder's 5th year)  
  
"Bloody fuck!" Sirius Black shouted, as Sevaras Snape threw a crocodile heart straight at him during double potions.   
He ducked and the slimy organ hit an unsuspecting Peter Pettigrew square in the face.  
  
Sirius burst out laughing.  
  
It was to much, Peter standing, quite still, looking disgusted. James joined in, though not as loudly as Sirius. He was a bit  
more sympathetic as he handed Peter a towel. "You okay Pete?" Remus Lupin asked, stifling a snicker, his tired, strange   
green/gold eyes dancing with amusement.  
  
  
"Sirius that hurt!" Peter whined. "I didn't throw the damn thing, that piece of sh-" "Mr. Black!" interrupted the new   
potions professor, professor Patters, sharply. Sirius gave her a charming innocent smile. "Yes Professor?" he asked   
innocently, smiling winningly. "Argh!" Professor Patters said in annoyance.  
  
It was a week into the fifth year, her first teaching job, and Sirius Black was most likely going to drive her insane. "I give  
it two weeks until I start talking to myself." She muttered. "You just did Professor." Sirius said helpfully. Amie Patters  
glared at him.  
  
  
James Potter chuckled softly as he watched his best friend try and charm his way out of another detention. "What did he do  
this time?" asked Lily Evens, Sirius's other best friend. She was a young, rather pretty witch, with flaming red hair that  
hung in loops and curls, and laughing emerald eyes.   
  
  
James was quite in love with her.  
  
  
"Who knows." James said, shrugging and not meeting her eyes. Lily sighed and turned back to cutting her shrivel figs. Sirius  
returned to the table, pouting. James knew the pout was mainly for show, Sirius didn't mind detention that much. He was  
after all, the legendary Sirius Black. The crazy, cool, cute prankster that the first years hero worshipped, the girls   
giggled over and the boy that actually got Filth, the new care taker, to chase him with a pitch fork (which Sirius lost, judging  
from the tiny scars on his back side), that the teachers all puzzled over, he was brilliant, if only he'd apply himself.  
  
  
He was Sirius Black, and with his friends, he ruled the school.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Present  
  
  
Sirius snorted in disgust. "We were so stupid, didn't think the good times would ever end, we'd never fall from grace, we   
were above the rules."  
  
  
"Damn did we fall. Hell I'm still falling." Sirius said to Buckbeak. Buckbeak just stared blankly at him. Sirius sighed and   
transformed into a dog to search for food in Hogsmead.   
  
  
His mind was occupied on were he was going to land.  
  
  
***  
  
  
1975  
  
  
Sirius strolled casually toward the potions dungeon, whistling nonchalantly. He was a minute early for detention. He gazed at   
his watch. Five seconds,..four...three...two..."Hullo Amie." Sirius said, plopping down causally, perfectly on time.  
  
  
"Sirius." Prof. Patters said calmly. "Yup Amie?" Sirius said, trying not to smile at touching the young professor. "Don't  
call me Amie." she said. "I can call you something else." Sirius said with a seductive smile. The twenty year old professor  
glared at him. "Amie's fine." She said, defeated. "Fantastic Amie, so what's my punishment?" Sirius asked good naturally.  
  
  
"To sit. In complete silence, no talking, no moving no nothing. Think you can do it?" she challenged. "Not a problem." Sirius   
said with more confidence than he felt. He hated, HATED, to sit still. He was young, full of energy, he thought it was down  
right bicthy of Prof. Patters to do this to him.  
  
He looked up, frowning at his potions teacher and saw her smiling at him. There was a hint of challenge in her pretty smile.  
Fine she wants to play, let's play. Sirius thought, annoyed.   
  
  
So he gazed at her, an unwavering, unblinking stare. Amie Patters shifted uncomfetabuly but did not look up.   
  
Sirius spent twenty minuets doing this. His eyes were beginning to water and sting and he wanted to jump or run or bloody  
move but he didn't. He had won this little power struggle with every teacher except MoGonall, scary old bat, and he was wasn't   
about to loose this one.   
  
  
"You may go Sirius." Amie Patters's voice was irritated. "Okay." Sirius said cheerfully. Sirius ran out, elated that he had won  
once again. ((sometimes it's just the little things that do it for us, now isn't it?)) He rushed to the Griffendor common   
room and gave the password.   
  
  
The fat lady swung open, admitting him. He flopped down triumphantly next to James. James raised an eyebrow. "Your back early."  
he questioned. "She let me go." Sirius said, grinning like a madman. "Nice of her." James said, grinning the same grin as  
Sirius. "Yeah, gives us some free time." Remus Lupin asked, eyes alight. "For what?" asked Peter blankly. "Pete, think."  
James prompted. Sirius snorted. Peter Petigrew, think. Yeah right. By the way the rest of the Marauders were grinning, they   
were on the same line as Sirius.   
  
  
"Hey guys." Lily Evens said, walking up to them. James's ears turned red. "Hay Lil' how's it going?" Sirius asked, tugging  
affectionately on one of her shining curls. Sirius and Lily had been best friends since first year. "Fine luv, hay did you  
skive off detention?" Lily said, frowning disapprovingly at him. "Me? Lil's would I do that?" Sirius said innocently.  
  
  
"Yes." coursed all his friends.  
  
  
Sirius gave them a wounded look. "Naw, Amie let me go." Sirius said. Lily arched a perfect eyebrow. "First off, what did you do   
to the poor thing so she let you go early, and second off, Amie?" Lily said, wearing a holier-than-thou expression that she   
only used on Sirius. "I used the old Sirius Black charm on her." he said smugly. Lily snorted. "The only time when your   
charming is when you don't talk." she said, her smile belittling her words.  
  
  
Sirius gave her his trademark devil may care grin. "You like it when I don't talk, don't you Lil' you like it when I do other  
things which my t-"  
  
  
SMACK  
  
"Ouch."   
  
  
Sirius should have learned his lesson not to tease a fiery red head like Lily Evens, but of course, he hadn't. Lily huffed  
and sat next to James. "God Lil' that time of the month much!" Sirius said, rubbing his cheek indignantly. Remus and James  
had to hold her back.  
  
  
Lily, unable to physically go after her friend, let out a string of curse words that made Jay Simmons, the resident bad ass, go  
pink and stare in disbelief as the tiny, docile pretty red head screamed at Sirius.  
  
  
Five minuets later, they were friends again.  
  
  
James shook his head in disbelief at the two. Remus looked wrongly at the window. It was twenty minuets until dusk. "I   
better go guys." he muttered quietly, hastily walking out. It was the night of the full moon and Remus needed plenty of time   
to get secure in the shrieking shack. "See you." James said, grinning. "Definitely." Sirius said. Tonight was the night they   
tried the Animungus Potion for the first time.  
  
  
They were very nervous, but they were sure they'd end up alright. They always did. Lily looked around, confused. She knew   
about Remus, he had confided in her, but she didn't know what the boys were talking about. With the way her Sirius was   
smiling it ment it was agents the rules, mind numbingly dangerous, and probably going to make Dumbledore get another white  
hair.  
  
  
She wanted in.  
  
  
"Siri- wacha gonna do?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes at her friend. "Something in your eye Lil's?" he asked innocently  
  
  
Lily kicked him.  
  
  
"Damnit Sirius! What's going on? Tell me!" she demanded. Sirius smiled indulgently at her, and slid his arm around Lily's  
shoulder. Lily had to stifle a smile. Sirius may be a prat sometimes, but he was absolutely gorgeous. "Lil's-" he said, his  
mouth dangerously close to her ear. "-I'd love to tell you I really would, but Jamie here won't let me." he said, putting the   
blame on his other best friend.  
  
  
James mouthed wordlessly at him.  
  
  
Sirius was off scott free, James would never get up the courage to talk to Lily. Lily pouted. "James, tell me." she demanded.  
James made a slight gurgling noise. Sirius rolled his eyes. Lily glared and stormed off.  
  
  
"Smooth move Romeo." Sirius teased. "You totally put me on the spot! I blame you for this." James defended. "Yeah okay, it's   
my fault that you can't talk to Lily." Sirius said sarcastically. "Any way, it doesn't matter, she likes you anyway." James   
muttered.  
  
  
"Huh? No she doesn't, were friends that's all." Sirius said, looking unconcerned. "Your blind man." James said, looking   
jealous. "Whatever." Sirius said, looking bored. James got up. "I'm going to check on the potion." he said, walking off.  
"Right." Sirius said vaguely.   
  
  
Was James messing with him? And if not, did Lily really like him, and did he... mabey... did he, like her?  
  
  
  
Chapter two coming up soon. Yeah this was kinda short, I'm sorry. review! Please no flames! The next part won't come up until  
I get 6 r/r's. In the next chapter: I introduce a new, devious character and Sirius ponders stuff.  
  
  
  
Oh and IM me or e-mail me with suggestions and comments. There on my profile page. R/R!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. dilemma's, new charecters, and a pissed ...

  
  
Sirius Black chapter two.  
  
  
dilemma's, new characters and a pissed off fan fic writer.  
  
  
A/N: chapter two is up! I really hate these chapter things. Well once again, please, please r/r. And Lily and James are not  
together yet, nor will they be for a long, long time. This chapter introduces an absolutely devious character that will   
probably get me yelled at. *evil grin* I'm going to have a lot of fun with this new character.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I own my new character's personality, well not really, but I can dream can't I? J.K. owns everything else. *nods*  
  
  
Sirius sat in the Griffendor common room, brooding. James hadn't come back from checking the potion yet and Sirius was   
grateful. He needed some time to think, so he thought. And he thought that thinking was useless, action was a hell of a lot  
better. So he got up and walked up the stairs to the girls dorm.   
  
  
He had done this many times before, but this time was different, he was... nervous. Sirius frowned in bewilderment. Him,  
nervous? No, that was impossible. So mabey he liked her, big deal, he'd had tons of girl friends, Lily wouldn't be any   
different.   
  
  
Would she?  
  
  
He came to her door and hesitated. He took a some what shaky breath and knocked. "Yeah come in." Came Lily's soft reply.  
Sirius opened the door and walked in. "Hay Sirius." Lily grinned at him. Sirius, determined to keep this like any normal   
visit, sprawled himself casually on Lily's bed. He gave her a lazy smile. Most girls would be giggling hysterically if Sirius  
Black was laying on there bed, but who said Lily was like most girls.  
  
  
"Hay Alicia." Sirius greeted Lily's shy roommate, a pretty girl with short brown hair and a cute button nose with a line of   
freckles across it. She blushed slightly and gave him a shy smile.  
  
  
Lily flopped down beside him and pushed a strand of ink black, much too long hair out of his eyes. "You need a hair cut Siri."  
She said for the fourth time this week. "I look cute with a ponytail." Sirius protested. Lily rolled her green eyes. "Don't   
I Alicia?" he asked, giving her his trademark 'Sirius grin. He wasn't really interested in Alicia, he just wanted to see if  
flirting with Alicia made Lily jealous.   
  
  
Poor Alicia, looked like all her dreams had come true at once. Alicia-Sue Patterson, ((last name has been changed to protect  
the not so innocent. Sorry Sue.)) like most of the girls, and a rather shocking amount of boys, in Hogwarts school of   
witchcraft and wizardry, had an alarming crush on Sirius.  
  
  
She nodded, pink. Sirius hopped off Lily's bed and stretched out on Alicia's. He took her dimpled hand and pulled her beside   
him. "Don't be so shy, I don't bite. Well... unless you want me too that is." Sirius gave her a suggestive smile. Alicia  
giggled, blushing.  
  
  
Lily frowned, studying her clever roommate and her best friend. What the hell did he think he was doing? She hated when Sirius  
went out with one of her roommates, he wasn't always the most innocent guy in the world, and she really didn't want to hear  
a whispered play-by-play of Sirius's sexual exploits.  
  
  
Unless she was the one bragging.  
  
  
She was in love with him, desperately, but she's never tell him, she refused to be one of his damn conquests, forgotten in a   
week. She had heard all those girls cry over Sirius's whispered promises, forgotten in the morning. "Lil's? Earth to Lily?"  
Sirius said, waving a hand in front of her face. She started. "What?" she asked, coming back to Earth with a rather   
unpleasant bump. "You okay Lil's?" asked Alicia, concerned.   
  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I just sort of spaced for a moment." She said, grinning good naturally. She frowned again, watching Sirius  
lean over and whisper something into Alicia's diamond studded ear. Alicia giggled innocently and smiled adoringly at Sirius.  
Since when did Sirius like Alicia? She was just not his type.  
  
  
She was so shy, sure she was pretty and had a lovely wardrobe, but she was just not Sirius's type. ((happy now Sue?)) Of   
course, Sirius's type changed ever two weeks or so, but for Christsakes, it had never changed so drastically. And wasn't he  
suppose to be dating Mandi Suprena?  
  
  
"Hay, 'Lish- babe-" he was already calling her by a pet name! "-wanna go ah, study tonight, mabey go out for a ride?" Sirius  
asked. Every girl with common sense knew that Sirius wouldn't be studying at all. But Alicia was just so innocent and sweet.  
She probably had no clue of Sirius's hidden meaning.  
  
  
Alicia's pretty brown eyes widened. "Really?" she breathed. "Of course." Sirius said causally, brushing a strand of silky  
short brown hair off her face. He shot a small glance at Lily, who, Sirius was pleased to notice, looked ready to kill   
someone. Alicia nodded, unable to speak. Sirius gave her a lazy, absolutely sinful smile and briefly touched her cheek, his  
thumb lingering on a cute freckle.  
  
  
He couldn't kiss her in front of a steaming Lily. After all, he didn't want to die. "I got to go." he said, hopping off   
Alicia's bed and tugging affectionately on one of Lily's flaming curls. With a last smile, he disappeared.  
  
  
As soon as the door closed, Lily lay down on her bad, no longer smiling. She was devastated, and Alicia's ecstatic happiness  
was not helping in the least bit. "Wow! Lil's did you see that? He likes me! ME!" she squealed and ran up to Lily and hugged   
her. Lily had to fight the urge to shake Alicia until her eyes rolled.  
  
  
"Yeah it's wonderful 'Lish." she said, felling numb. Alicia started riffling through her closet, try to find something to   
were. She picked a red mini dress and matching heals, and said "Curlus heatum" ((*shrugs*)) to her wand. She pointed it at  
her currently stick straight locks and they instantly transformed into shinny ringlets. Lily wished she had never taught her  
that spell.  
  
  
"You do realize you have an hour right?" Lily said, a little sharper than she ment to. Alicia let out a small scream. "That's  
all!" she cried, her voice filled with despair.  
  
  
Lily sighed in disgust and watched her overly exited roommate get ready, all the while wishing it were her.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Present  
  
  
Sirius, in his dog form, nosed through the garbage next to the three broomstick's, searching for anything edible. Of course,   
this being British food, the word edible was a bit of a stretch.  
  
  
He found a half eaten piece of Liver pie and wolfed it down. He was dead tiered, and so very cold so he decided to head back   
home. Home. He had a home once. It was blue. With a tiny little garden out back that Lily insisted he plant. "Gardening is not  
a chick thing!" she used to protest. He used to annoy her on propose, just to see the way her emerald eyes flashed with life  
She was so beautiful when she got into one of her tempers. She was always beautiful.  
  
  
She was so full of life, could never stand still.  
  
  
And now she was.  
  
  
Sirius choked on a sob and stumbled into the cave he called home. And I'm still falling. Where the hell am I gonna land?  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sirius prepared for his date with Alicia, minus his usual annoyingly smug happiness. James raised an eyebrow. "Where's the  
Hay James, while your reading I'm getting laid taunts" he said good naturally. "Shut up." he said, tossing his hair and   
gassing intently into the mirror.  
  
  
He was all pale.   
  
  
It looked good on him.  
  
  
"Sirius, your going to be late. You look fine." Remus Lupin said, pushing him out the door. "Very pretty." Peter said   
helpfully. "Kiss my-" "Go." James said firmly, pushing him out the door, grinning. Sirius, annoyed, walked down the stairs.   
Alicia was already sitting in a white arm chair. She looked very sweet and pretty. If only her hair was red, her eyes green,   
it would have been perfect.  
  
  
But he had a reputation to keep up with here. So he sat down and gave her a smile. "You want to get out of here? Too   
crowded." he asked. Alicia nodded, blushing slightly. They walked out.  
  
  
"So-" Sirius was cut off as Alicia instantly lost her shy demeanor and pressed him agent the wall, kissing him. Sirius's   
eyes went wide, he hadn't been expecting this from Alicia at all. He kissed her back, lightly and pulled away. "'Lisha, some  
one could see us, and I thought we had homework in Transfiguration." Sirius said, somewhat shaky.   
  
  
"You don't have to be cute with me Sirius, I know what you want, And I want the same thing, so bad, ever since I met you.   
Please Sirius." she breathed, pressing up aganst him.   
  
  
Sirius's jaw dropped. What the hell? Did I miss something? he thought frantically. "Alicia are you okay? Did you drink something  
that had a little skull type thing on it or-" he stuttered. Normally Sirius would have rushed her off to the nearest flat  
surface and have a go, but it felt dishonest some how.   
  
  
She was kissing him again. "Alicia someone might see!" he protested weekly as she shoved him to the floor and tore half  
the button's off of his shirt. She smiled devilishly. "Good." she said, fumbling at his belt. Sirius swore softly and tried to  
drag her somewhere where they would have a little more privacy.  
  
  
He managed to drag her over to an abandoned classroom. She pushed him back and yanked off his pants. "Shit!" Sirius gasped,  
slowly coming out of shock. "Come on Sirius, let's have some fun." she whispered seductively. "Ahhh... okay what the hell."  
He may be slightly in love with Lily Evens, but after all, he was sixteen.  
  
  
Chapter three after six r/r's. More of Alicia's true colors show, Lily gets angry, James try's to make a move, Alicia  
start's to hatch a plan to make herself more popular and the Marauders try the Animungus potion.   
  
  
Disclaimer: No Alicia/Sue's were hurt during the writing of this fan fic. I'm sorry Sue, I just couldn't resist. Harry Potter  
and Co. belong to J.K. Rowling. I own Alicia's lovely personality. r/r please, no flames. And major smochies to all my  
readers.  
  
IM or e-mail me with suggestions and comments.  
  
Love yaz, Samantha K.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. potians, plans, and popularity

  
Sirius Black  
Chapter three: Potions, plans, and popularity.  
  
A/N: chapter three is up! Thanks and smochies to all my reviews. Especially Sue for putting up with this. Smochies hun. This  
part is rather important and slightly depressing. And dear, sweet, *coughs* innocent Alicia hatches a plan. It's a pretty evil  
one. James tries to make a move, Lily gets upset and the Marauders try the Animungus potion. The beginning is kind of weak,  
but then it picks up. My FAA. chapter. Oh and I've rated it R. *gives Killer Kitten a look*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Alicia. Damn.  
  
  
1975  
  
  
Sirius yawned and blinked. He was in his own bed, sunlight shimmering through the crack in his curtains that hung around his   
four poster. He sat up slowly and walked out. "Hay Romeo, how'd the date go." James asked. Sirius groaned, remembering last  
night.  
  
  
Never again.  
  
  
He was exosted, he had no idea that someone could do that. And for three hours! "You look sleepy." James said, fishing for   
details. "Three times, oh my god." Sirius offered. James spat out the toast he was eating. "Alicia! Your kidding!" James  
said, awed. "I wish." Sirius muttered.   
  
  
He felt horribly guilty. How could I? Where is my sense of loyalty? What the hell was I thinking! He mentally upbraided   
himself. "Well what happened?" James asked eagerly. Sirius groaned again and went to take a shower. As he washed, he thought of  
what the hell he was going to say to Alicia. He couldn't just dump her, she would think she was being used, she sort of was  
but Sirius didn't expect it to go this far. He should have said no.  
  
  
Damn hormones.  
  
  
He dried off and got dressed and went downstairs to the common room and sat in the chair that he found Alicia in last night.  
Lily came downstairs and headed to him. "Hey Sirius." she greeted. Sirius felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He felt rather  
ill. "Hi Lil's." he replied. Lily looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing, I'm just tiered that's all."  
Sirius muttered.  
  
  
This was the wrong thing to say.  
  
  
Lily's pretty eye's narrowed and shot angry sparks at him. She shoved him. "What did you do to her Sirius? She's not one of  
your damn toys you can just cast aside." Lily hissed. "No! Lil's please, I didn't do anything! I swear!" he defended.   
  
  
He knew now that he couldn't just dump Alicia, Lily would hate him. God, when did life get so damn complicated? Lily still  
looked a bit suspicious, but she stopped glaring at him.  
  
Alicia came bounding down the stairs, smiling innocently. She sat on the arm of Sirius's chair and gave him a peck on the  
cheek. Sirius smiled half-heartedly at her. "Hi Lily." She greeted. "Hi luv" she was pleasant. On the inside she was steaming  
Alicia had come in very late last night and made no effort to cover up her loud foot steps. In fact, it almost seemed as if  
she wanted people to know she had come in late from a date with Sirius.  
  
  
No girl in there right mind was that foolish, not even the Lionesses, Griffendors quidich cheerleaders. "Hey 'Lisha." someone   
called. Alicia waved, beaming. Then snuggled even closer to Sirius. Everytime someone greeted her she got closer to him. Lily  
was confused. Since when did Alicia have this many friends? "Hey Alicia, come sit with us." Tara Hager called.   
  
Okay that made no sense what so ever. Tara was the prettiest, coolest girl in the school, and she was a seventh year.  
  
  
Lily could have talked to her if she wanted to but she found Sirius much more interesting. Unfortunately so did Tara and her  
minions. Alicia ran her fingers through Sirius's hair once and ran to talk to Tara and her Terrors, as the Marauders   
affectionately named them.   
  
  
"Okay, is it just me or-" Sirius began. "It's not just you luv" Lily said. Sirius laughed slightly. "Hi" James said, walking  
over. Lily gave him a brief smile. "Is everything ready for tonight?" Sirius asked. James nodded and grinned."Tonight? What's  
tonight? Lily asked in a would be casual manner. "Don't be so nosy Lil's." Sirius said, touching her nose.   
  
  
Lily pouted. "Come off it guys, just tell me!" Lily pleaded. Sirius pretended to consider. Hmmmmmm... no." he said playfully.  
  
  
Lily did not look pleased.  
  
  
She stormed off. Sirius chuckled and followed her. "Lil's." he said, trying not to laugh. She slammed her bed room door in   
his face. It wasn't just the fact that he was keeping something from her, although she didn't like that all that much, it was  
the business with Alicia, hell it was three years of unrequited love that made her slam the door in Sirius's face.  
  
  
"Lil's? Come on Luv, open the door." Sirius said, a trace of irritation was evident in his voice. "Sod off." Lily said.  
She was not going to cry. She didn't cry. She was not going to- she burst into tears. "Damnit! that never works!" she cried  
in exasperation. "Lily? Lily are you okay? Open the door Lil's." Sirius's normally calm soft voice held a note of alarm.  
  
  
She fumbled with the lock and finally managed to open the heavy oak door. And fell into Sirius's arms sobbing and muttering  
incoherently. "Bloody hell." Sirius muttered. "Lil's come on don't cry." he kissed her temple. "Shh." he soothed. He kissed  
her other temple. Then her flushed and tear stained cheek. Now is NOT a good time! his brain screamed at him. But his lips  
just wouldn't listen.  
  
  
He kissed the tip of her nose. She had stopped crying. She was staring up at him. "Sirius." she whispered. Sirius blushed for  
the first time in his life. "Lil's I didn't-" she kissed him. She pored every single ounce of herself, every emotion she had  
ever felt into that kiss. But it wasn't a closer kiss. It was a kiss of beginnings.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Present  
  
  
Sirius fumbled with that matches Hermione had given him. Damn muggle things. His hands were numb with cold. His whole body   
was numb. So he decided to light a fire. It wasn't working.  
  
  
He shivered and tried another mach. It lit. Thank god. He set fire to the logs he had gathered. He didn't care if someone saw  
the smoke. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Why try? Why stay alive? Everyone he had ever cared about was dead. Who cared  
if he died? He was sick of it. All of it. Life. It just seemed like a meaningless game now. One he didn't want to play. He   
just wanted to throw in the cards. And he would. He blew out the minuscule fire and waited. He waited for sleep to overtake   
him. Then death. It was almost sweet tasting. He could feel it. He was starting to get drowsy. His head nodded. He began to  
snore.  
  
  
***  
  
  
1975  
  
  
Sirius couldn't stop smiling. Lily. Lily had kissed him. He felt...amazing. Like he could do anything. It was a heady   
feeling. Sirius liked it.  
  
  
But he had to be somewhere. The potion, James said it was ready, he had been waiting for three years for this moment, and it  
would finally happen. This was his day. Everything was going perfect. Everything was wonderful. "Hey Sirius!" chirped a   
feminine voice. Alicia. Just who he didn't want to see. He sighed. He was going to be late. Damnit! "Hi 'Lisha, not now okay,  
I have to go." he brushed her off. Just as Tara came walking bye. No! Not now! I've waited to long for this! Alicia thought,  
her smile fixed on her pretty face.  
  
  
She laughed. "Darling, don't joke." she attached herself to his arm in a death grip. Sirius tried to shrug her off. "Alicia  
let go! Come on I really have to go." the sun was setting. James and Peter were waiting. Tara watched in interest as Alicia   
clung to him, and Sirius tried to pull her off. "Alicia-Sue Patterson get the fuck off of me." Sirius's tone was dangerous.  
  
  
She let go. She wasn't that stupid.  
  
  
Tara had a evil smile on her face. Sirius shot Alicia one irritated glance and ran off. Alicia giggled nervously and turned to  
Tara. "He's not feeling well, poor dear." She squeaked. Tara didn't even ignolage her. Shit.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Present  
  
  
Sirius snored. He wasn't cold. In fact he wasn't anything. He couldn't feel his feet. I have no feet. He thought. It amused  
him. In the distance he herd a sort of hooting. Like an owl. "Go away." He mumbled. The hooting grew closer and louder.  
Sirius's eyes flickered open. Hedwig. He blinked in confusion. The snowy owl stuck out a leg. A letter was on it. With numb  
fingers, he shakily untied the letter from Hedwigs talons. It took a long time.  
  
  
He started to feel cold again. By the time he managed to open Harry's letter, he was shaking. The paper trembled as he read:  
  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
Hi Sirius, I hope your well. I'm fine. Listen, I just wanted to make sure your okay, you looked a bit down last time  
I saw you. And one more thing Sirius, I don't think mum and dad could have done a better job choosing you as my   
godfather. Your really the only father I've ever know. I love you.  
  
Love,   
Harry  
  
  
Sirius lit a mach and stared a fire.  
  
  
***  
  
  
1975   
  
  
Shit! If I lose Sirius, I lose everything. That can't happen. It just can't! Alicia's half crazed thoughts pounded her brain  
like a jack hammer. She was insegnifagent without Sirius. Tara's mocking smile had shown her that. Oh god! I didn't sleep   
with that cocky little shit for nothing! she raged.  
  
  
And why was he sneaking around here anyways? Why-wait! Sneaking? Sirius had a secret. And he didn't want it out. She would  
follow him and find out. Sirius would have to stay with her then. She silently took off in the direction Sirius went.  
  
  
***  
  
  
1975 (still, just changing seanes)  
  
  
James pored the steaming, electric blue potion into three mugs. Remus was already sucure in the shrieking shack. "Drink up  
boys." James said, trying to look brave. If this went wrong it could leave them half transformed forever. Or worse.  
  
  
"ONE...TWO...THREE" Sirius counted and bravely tossed back the potion like a shot. "Animungi Transformata!" He choked. The  
potion burned. Please work. Please, please, please work. *POP* he was suddenly shorter, a lot hairier and his senses were  
more defined.   
  
He was a dog.  
  
  
Cool.  
  
  
"I should have known." James's voice was loud and very relived to Sirius's ears. Sirius wagged his tail and sat down, looking  
expectantly at James.  
  
  
James swolled nervously and downed the potion. He muttered the incantation and waited. *POP* he was a stag. Also cool. James  
paraded around for a moment and then sat by Sirius. They both turned toward Peter. He squeaked and swetted. With a shaking hand  
he tossed the potion back. He choked once. "Animungi Transformata." He squeaked.   
  
  
He waited, his pale watery eyes were nervous. *POP* Sirius and James howled with laughter. Or as best they could do in there  
animal forms. Peter Petigrew was a rat. And a ugly rat at that. James transformed back into his human self, followed by Sirius  
Peter followed a moment later.   
  
  
All of this was witnessed by Alicia-Sue Patterson. She grinned. It wasn't a nice grin, it meant trouble. She turned and   
walked back to Hogwarts.   
  
  
It was her day now.  
  
  
  
Chapter four soon. r/r please, no flames, tell a friend.  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if I depressed people with this fic. Lily and Sirius are not together yet, I have to let Alicia have some fun.  
James makes his move next chapter, promise. And smochies to Alicia/Sue for putting up with this. Thanks to all my readers who  
review. That's right! Only the ones who r/r! Really people! See that little box? Write a few comments in it! It's not hard, I  
promise! But to all you wonderful people who do r/r thanks and I promise not to abandon this fic, I'm having way to much fun  
with it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Twist's turns and push up bra's

  
  
Sirius Black chapter four- Twist's turns and push up bra's.  
  
A/N: knew that would get your attention. Alicia confronts Sirius, Lily gets hacked off, and James finally makes his move! r/r!  
and sorry this took so long to post.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: first off, to all you amazingly stupid people out there who actually e-mailed me asking if Alicia/Sue was really   
like this, the answer is NO!!!! She's actually a very good friend of mine and I'm only using her name because I thought it   
would be funny, and well, I honestly thought you people we're mature enough for me too write this and not ask stupid   
questions. Suzie, or Alicia/Sue is not a diabolical bicth. Well not really. *grins at Sue*   
  
  
  
1975  
  
  
"Hey Sirius." Alicia walked into his bed room. "Oh hell." Sirius muttered. James snickered. Alicia turned to James and Peter.  
"Leave" She snapped rudely. James gave her a look. "Alicia, It's been fun, but we've just grown apart, it's over babe."  
Sirius tried to sound sorry.  
  
  
To his suprise Alicia was still smiling, in fact she was practically beaming. "Oh, it's far from over babe, in fact it's just  
begun dear boy." her normally soft, shy voice was honeyed and so sweet that Sirius almost gagged.   
  
  
"Alicia, do you not understand that I am braking up with your ass, get out of my room." Sirius said, speaking slowly. "Siri-  
be a good doggie and listen up." Alicia played her ace. Sirius went white. Alicia smiled. "You guys better go." he squeaked.  
James shot him a curious glance and walked out, followed by Peter.   
  
  
"How much do you know?" Sirius snapped. Alicia laughed. "All of it." "What do you want?" Sirius dreaded the answer. "Oh what  
every girl wants, truth, happiness, a push up bra. But I'll settle for a plain old dose of popularity. I'm not a selfish   
person." She smiled angelically. "You saw it Sirius, Tara Hager asked me to sit with her. All because of you dear boy. If  
I loose you, I loose what I want, and you loose a secret." Alicia ran a crimson fingernail down his chest. "I keep quite,  
you act all loving and devoted in public. Deal darling?" She asked.   
  
  
Sirius stared at her.  
  
  
"How the hell did you get into Griffindor?" he finally blurted out. Alicia shrugged. "I don't know, sorting hat made a   
mistake or something." She said cheerfully. "But Lily?" Sirius sputtered. "Ahh yes, you do have a thing for the girl don't   
you? Mabey I should kill her just to be on the safe side." Alicia looked thoughtful. "Bloody hell!" Sirius almost screamed.  
Alicia giggled. "Relax baby, I was only kidding, do what ever you want with the little bicth, as long as no one knows about  
it I couldn't care less." her tone was business like.  
  
  
"Your insane." Sirius said softly. "Most genius are." Alicia said, nodding.  
  
  
  
"Wake up early dear boy, we'll do breakfast." With one last false smile, she was gone.  
  
  
Sirius hated her. A lot.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Present  
  
  
Sirius had a roaring fire going. He felt so very warm. Inside and out. Some one loved him. Someone needed him. It was a   
wonderful feeling. Oh and Harry, he ha his mum's eyes. He remembered the first time he saw them. Right after he was born, he  
opened his eyes for the first time and saw Sirius. When Sirius looked into those green eyes for the first time he fell in   
love. Harry's eyes were filled with trust and soething like recognition. Like Harry knew him. He was a great kid.   
  
  
Sirius, warm and content, let the memories wash over him...  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
December 1980 ((Harry is 6 months old. I think))  
  
  
  
The door bell rang.  
  
  
Harry screamed.  
  
  
"No, Oh dear god no!" James Potters weary voice corked. It had taken him two hours to put Harry to bed. James was convinced  
the boy was possessed. James picked up the baby and went to open the door. "Sirius, thank god." James croked. Sirius was the   
only one who could soothe Harry.  
  
  
"Miss me Prongs?" Sirius said laughing. Harry noticed Sirius and cooed. "Ahhh!" He squealed, holding his chubby little arms  
out for Sirius to take him. Sirius grinned and scooped him up. "James, the baby's quite!" Lily's voice was alarmed.  
  
  
"Hi Lil's." Sirius called. "Hi luv." Lily called back. He turned to the content baby in his arms. "We're you causing trouble  
kiddo?" He asked. Harry squealed and clapped his hands. Then he grabbed Sirius's pony tail and tried to eat it. "Oh no kiddo,   
don't touch the hair." he said, rescuing his hair. "If you didn't keep it so long it wouldn't be a problem." Lily said,  
kissing him lightly.  
  
  
"Hey sexy, still not gonna run away with me?" Sirius teased. "Then who would take care of James." Lily said, good naturally.  
James quickly changed the subject. he didn't want Lily to dwell on the thought of running away with Sirius. James knew that  
she was still in love with him and he was still in love with her. It was a horrible thing to learn and deal with. Knowing  
that the person you loved, the mother of your child, was in love with somebody else.  
  
  
But you learned to deal with it. It was hard, but James dealt. And tried not to punch his best friend.   
  
  
"What's new Sirius?" James asked quickly. Sirius sat down and giggled Harry on his knee. The baby giggled. "I ran into Alicia  
today." he announced. "That bicth!" Lily said venomously. Sirius laughed. "Yeah, whole passle of kids, poor things, married  
Ryan Newbrough, he's working as a mechanic." Sirius informed them. "The Slytherin?" James asked. Sirius nodded. "She says hi."  
"Yeah well she can go and-" Lily started. "Lil's! The baby!" Sirius reprimanded. Harry turned to his mother. "Ma." he tried  
slowly. Lily's jaw dropped.  
  
  
"Oh he-" "Da." he said, turning to Sirius. Sirius melted. "Nope kiddo, this is da." He indicated a very pissed off James   
Potter. Harry let out a ear piercing scream. "Dada." Harry said firmly. James looked murderous. "Aw Prongs, he didn't mean  
it, did you kiddo?" Sirius said good-naturedly.  
  
  
Harry moved on to safer ground. "MA!" He said, clearly pleased with himself. "That's right pumpkin." Lily cooed.  
  
  
James watched on as Sirius Black cuddled with his son. his arm around his wife. James got up and left. Lily and Sirius didn't  
notice.  
  
  
***  
  
  
James came back into the room. "That bicth." he said clearly. Sirius's head snapped up. "You heard?" he asked dully. He   
looked rather ill. James nodded, feeling horrible for Sirius. Yet, he was somehow, he knew it was wrong, but with Sirius out  
of the picture, he might have a chance with Lily.  
  
  
But it was still bad.  
  
  
"Sirius-mabey, if we register-" James suggested tentatively. "No. This is my problem James, we are not registering." Sirius's  
voice held no room for argument. James nodded. "Right then. Good night Sirius." James got into bed and fell asleep quickly.  
Sirius did not sleep for a long time. He couldn't.  
  
  
***  
  
  
the next morning  
  
  
"Morning Sunshine." Alicia was perched on his bed. Not the image Sirius wanted to wake up to. "Ergh." he grunted. "Get up,  
we're doing breakfast." Alicia tugged his covers off. "I don't eat breakfast." Sirius tugged his covers back on. "You do now"  
Alicia stole his pillow. "Fucking bicth." Sirius glared at her. "I try." Alicia said cheerfully. Sirius wearily got up. "No  
jury would convict me." he muttered, going to take a shower.  
  
  
When he arrived back, Alicia was still there. "Don't you have to meet with some minions from hell or something?" Sirius held   
his towel tight. "Not until four, hurry up and get dressed." Alicia said. "Get out and I will." Sirius retorted. Alicia   
smirked. "Not like I've never seen you naked before. Very nice by the way." "Thank you, turn around or something." Sirius   
said. Alicia sighed and did so. Sirius quickly got dressed, keeping a wary eye on Alicia.  
  
  
"Done." he announced. "Smashing, let's go." she walked out, trailed by Sirius. When they reached the common room Alicia grabbed  
his hand. "Here we go." "I hate you." "Don't care, hi hun." Alicia called, waving brightly at Tara Hager. Tara did a double  
take on there entwined hands and her frosty glance turned into a warm smile. "'Lisha-pet, how are you? Are you coming to   
breakfast?" she kissed Alicia's cheek. Alicia smiled sweetly. "Course Tara, you?" she inquired. "Yes, come sit with us Alicia  
and don't forget Sirius." she chirped and disappeared into a crowd of adoring minions.  
  
  
"Not Tara! Please Alicia!" Sirius couldn't stand Tara, she gave him the creeps. "Be good Sirius, once I gain enough social   
standing I'll drop you, but until then, Tara is your new best friend. Deal with it." she snapped.  
  
  
"Ergh." Sirius croaked. They walked to breakfast.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
New Years Eve 1980  
  
  
  
Sirius was early to the Potter's party. He came to help with the decorations and play with Harry. He rang the doorbell. He  
herd a high pitched wail. Oops. Sirius had forgotten that Harry didn't like the door bell. Lily opened it, looking irritated.  
"Sorry Lils. Hey Kiddo." he gave Harry his finger to play with. "Hey you." she kissed his cheek and handed him the baby.  
Harry, of course reached immediately for Sirius's hair. Sirius laughed and gently tugged it away. Harry pouted but did not cry.  
He never cried around Sirius.  
  
  
"Where's Prongs?" Sirius asked waving a silver streamer in front of the baby's face. Harry's eyes followed it with interest.  
Normally he would have grabbed it and eaten it, then his parents would have to perform the stomach pumping charm on him.  
  
  
Again.  
  
  
"Kitchen, eating all my food!" Lily yelled this last part. Harry gave his mother an disapproving look as if to say "Hush!  
I'm trying to concentrate." "Am not!" James argued. mouth full of crab cakes. Sirius laughed. "Need some help luv?" he asked.  
"Over there." she jerked her chin at the far corner of the living room. She handed him some balloons. Sirius put Harry down   
next to him. Lily left for the kitchen to make James stop eating her food and Sirius pulled out his wand.  
  
  
"Watch this kiddo. Heliumus Inflatum." Sirius pointed his wand at the balloons. They expanded and floated up toward the sealing.  
He pointed his wand at different spots on the wall, the balloons stuck there. Harry squealed his approval. "Yes it is rather  
nice isn't it? Sirius smiled. "Siri- magic?" Lily tried to sound disapproving. "Yeah herd of it?" Sirius asked tartly.  
"Lils, come off it, use magic, Harry won't end up a squib." James was worried, he read somewhere that if parents used magic  
around there child that the child would become intimidated and would repress magical tendencies. Sirius thought it was pure  
crap and Lily privately agreed but James had put his foot down.  
  
  
  
"Sirius! Did you use magic?" James voice was alarmed. "No. I work fast right Lils." he winked at her. Lily giggled. James   
chose to ignore this. "Sirius you know how I feel about using magic around Harry!" he said, scooping his son up.  
  
  
Harry screamed.  
  
  
James quickly handed him to Sirius. My son hates me. He thought. "Da." Harry said and gestured to Sirius's wand. Sirius   
handed it to him. "Okay kiddo, let's see what you can do." Sirius joked. Harry nodded importantly. "Ah-ah-oha." he said   
firmly, waving the wand. Crimson sparks flew out the end. "Ah." he gave his father a smug look. "I'm guessing he's not a   
squib." Sirius said, laughing. "Oh pumpkin that was great." Lily cooed. "Sure was kiddo" Sirius said, messing up Harry's hair.  
James felt somehow excluded.  
  
  
***  
  
  
1975  
  
  
Sirius ate his toast silently. "So, Sirius, how did you know Alicia was the one?" Tara asked. Sirius choked. "Wha?" he   
coughed. Alicia giggled. "Darling your so silly willy! I was just telling Tara here about are everlasting love." her voice   
was pure sugar. "Well I sort of looked into her eyes and just knew. You have no conscience." he whispered the last part so only  
she could hear. "Oh! Doesn't he say the nicest things. There over rated anyway." she retorted softly. "Only to you babe. I   
hope you die." "Oh I've found my soul mate in you Sirius. Go screw your self."  
  
  
"Sirius I didn't know you were so romantic!" cooed Krista McKay. "I wasn't until I met Alicia, then my world opened up. Your  
a git."  
  
  
***  
  
  
1975 (still just changing scenes)  
  
  
Lily sat down next to James. "Why is he sitting next to Tara's Terrors? Did he hit his head this morning?" she asked. Remus  
laughed. "Hey um Lily, I was um you know...wondering if, I mean to say if your not doing anything you know like tomorrow  
or if tomorrow's you know not good, we can do it- not it it! But you know-" '  
  
  
Remus hit him.  
  
  
"- do you want to go out with me?" he finally blurted out. Just as Lily saw Alicia lean over and kiss Sirius. He did not pull  
away. "Sure James."  
  
  
  
Part five coming out whenever I write it. I just changed towns and schools so it may be awhile. So write a few comments in  
that lil' ol' box. It's straight down. Go on, I know you can do it. *nods encouragingly* ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Sirius Black chapter 5- dates, secrets, ...

Sirius Black chapter 5- Dates, realizations and even more push up bra's.  
  
A/N: chapter five is up, all right, all right, this took awhile! You try to juggle varsity cheerleading, honor role, chorus,   
baby-sitting and those goddamn MCAS and let's see you post every day! I'd like to post more often, I really would, I'm just   
so busy! A small warning, not my best chapter but rather crucial to the story.  
  
***  
  
1980  
  
Sirius came into the kitchen to help Lily with the food trays. It was a minute until midnight. "Owch! Damn." Lily sucked on   
her finger. Sirius took her hand and inspected it, there was a small cut on her thumb. "Five... four...three...two..one...  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!zz" came the shouts from the living room. Sirius and Lily's eyes met. The old passion was still there, Sirius leaned forward, their lips met. They  
kissed like never before yet it was all too familiar. Sirius picked her up and sat her on the counter. They kissed like never  
before, their passion was endless, that is until someone walked in. Someone they did NOT want to see.  
  
  
***  
  
  
1975  
  
"Sure James, I'd love too." Lily said evenly. How could he! God, how could I be so stupid?! Lily raged inwardly. "Wow!  
Really?" James could hardly believe his luck. "Yeah, when?" Lily asked, perfectly calm. "How about tonight?" James asked   
tentatively. "Tonight is fine." Lily said softly. Sirius's arm was around Alicia and he was laughing and smiling.   
  
Lily got up and left, fighting tears. James stared after her. "What's a matter with her?" he asked, genuinely puzzled. Remus  
looked over to where Lily was staring.  
  
And understood.  
  
"Never mind Prongs." Remus said quietly. James shrugged and finished his breakfast.  
  
***  
  
1981 (New Years Party)  
  
Remus Lupin's jaw dropped ((and all readers sigh in relief)) "Shit." Sirius muttered. "Remus, hi." Lily squeaked. She was   
still dizzy from Sirius's kiss. It had been so long. Too long. "What the hell?!" Remus said faintly. "It's not-" Remus held   
up a hand. "How could you do this to James? His best friend and his wife!" "I know man-" "I won't say anything, not for you,   
but because James doesn't need this right now. He deserves better friends then you!" Remus stormed out. "Siri?" "He's right.  
I don't deserve you. I never did." Sirius touched her cheek and left.  
  
  
***  
  
1975  
  
Sirius finally managed to escape from Alicia and he walked down to his room. The door was closed. Sirius's hand stopped at   
the doorknob. "Where should I take Lily tonight? I can't believe she's going out with me!" James's voice was estatic Sirius   
flung open the door. "Lily? Lily Evans? James you piece of-" " Sirius you have no claim on her." Remus said in his quiet way,   
laying a sympathetic hand on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius glared at him. "You were suppose to be my friend James." Sirius left   
with one last glare. He stormed up to Lily's room and burst in. "Lils are you crazy?" he asked with out preamble.  
  
"Go to hell Sirius." She answered, glaring. "What? I thought- and James- and now I'm going to hell?" Sirius was completely   
confused. "How's Alicia?" Lily snapped. "Wha- oh!" Sirius burst out laughing.  
  
"What is so sodding hilarious!" Lily snapped. Sirius sobered. "Lils I can't tell you. I'm sorry. You just have to trust me,   
I don't wantanything to do with Alicia." "Trust you? Trust you!" Lily said shrilly. "Lily stop being a bitch will you?"   
Sirius snapped, he wasn't in the best of moods.   
  
"Get out, just leave Sirius." She refused to cry. "Lils, don't cry I'm sorry. I-I just can't tell you." Sirius looked   
pathetic and young, his hair was ruffled and hung over one stormy gray eye, his shirt was untucked and wrinkled, he looked   
like he hadn't slept in weeks.  
  
Lily wanted to fix his hair, and his shirt, wanted to take care of him forever. And at that moment, Lily Evans fell in love   
with Sirius Black.   
  
And it felt horrible.  
  
Who ever said love was wonderful was a god damn lier. "I believe you." She said quietly. Relief flashed across Sirius's   
handsome face. "Why can't you tell me?" she asked, looking sulky. "Because it's a secret, and Alicia found out.' Sirius   
finished lamely.   
  
"Your angry?" Sirius asked. "No." Lily lied hastily."'Are you still going to go out with James?" he asked. "Yeah." Lily   
replied. "Damnit! That's unfair Lils!" Sirius yelled. "Unfair!? Sirius your all over Alicia! Me going out with James is not   
unfair! You haven't even asked me out, you just snogged me! You snog everyone!" Lily shouted back. "I do not!' Sirius looked   
rather annoyed.   
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not"   
  
"Do-"   
  
Sirius kissed her.  
  
* 20 minutes later *  
  
"Oh break it up! Honestly Sirius, dear boy, keep it in your pants will you?" Alicia said, with wicked amusement. Lily sprang   
away from Sirius like a guilty five year old who just got caught stealing from the cookie jar.  
  
"Oh shut up Alicia! What do you know?" Lily snapped. Alicia gave Sirius a bicthy smile. "You mean you don't know? Dear boy,   
you haven't been honest." Alicia gave Lily an angelic smile.  
  
"No. Alicia don't do this." Sirius pleaded. 'Can't blame you really Lily, he is rather good." she said, her voice soft and   
teasing. "What do you mean by that?" Lily said, with mounting dread. "Well you know, are little arrangement isn't without   
perks for him too, must be going, we're doing lunch Siri." she mocked. Alicia walked out.   
  
"Your an asshole." "Lils-" "Get out." her voice was ice cold, she pointed her small hand to the door stiffly. Defeated and   
angry, Sirius left. Lily took a shaky breath and started to get ready for her date tonight.  
  
***  
  
Present  
  
Sirius, in his Animungus form, walked to grounds of Hogwarts. He was suppose to meet his son-no! Not his son, James's son.   
But it could have been his. If only he was honest. Lily would be alive, they'd live in that blue house, with those white   
shutters, Lily bent over a mass of flowers that was their garden. Writing joint letters to their son. Hell sons! Maybe   
daughters! Lily's life was cut short because he didn't want to commit.   
  
And then he failed her one last time. She had wanted him to be their secret keeper, he refused. He thought he was so clever,   
bluffing the Dark Lord.   
  
He failed her. Lily. He wanted to hold her one last time, hear her say it was okay. And she couldn't.  
  
***  
  
1975  
  
Lily gazed at the outfit. It was THE outfit. She had bought it over the summer, determined to go out with Sirius this year,   
she had bought this to where on their first date. It was the hottest thing she owned.  
  
A black leather mini skirt that came up mid thigh at it's longest, a silk shirt that barely passed for fabric let alone a   
piece of clothing, black heels. With trembling hands she put it on. She gazed at herself in the mirror. It was definitely   
made for a date with Sirius.   
  
She cried.  
  
***  
  
lunch  
  
"You fucking bicth." Sirius said with pure hatred. "Oh please, spare me the insults Sirius, they get old after a while."   
Alicia rolled her wide brown eyes. Sirius glared at her. "Hi Tara, girls." Alicia wiggled her dimpled fingers at them.   
They waved back. "We're eating with my friends today." Sirius's voice held no room for argument. "Like hell we are." Alicia   
spat, still smiling.  
  
Sirius tightened his grip on Alicia's hand. She gasped in pain. "Alicia we are eating with my friends today." Sirius repeated  
clearly. "Whatever." Alicia snapped. Sirius let go of her hand. She rubbed it, wincing.  
  
"Hi." Sirius said wearily. "Hey Sirius." James said cautiously, glaring at Alicia. "How are you?" James asked, looking wary.   
"I'm bloody smashing James, just sodding perfect." Sirius snapped. "Padfoot, come on, don't be angry." Remus soothed. "I'm   
not." Sirius lied. "Um, Sirius, listen, if you don't want me to go out with Lily, then I- I won't" James said, looking   
miserable. But Sirius knew that he would if he asked him. "James, don't be a prat, go on." Sirius grinned at him. James lept   
up and hugged him.   
  
"How very touching boys, really is." Alicia wiped a mock tear from the corner of her eye. "Shut up!" Sirius and James said at   
the same time.   
  
Lily came down and sat on James's lap, ignoring Sirius completely. "Hi James." she cood, kissing the tip of his nose. James   
sort of gurgled at her. She gave Sirius a bicthy smile. He yawned loudly. Lily gave Alicia a look of pure hatred. "This is   
boring." Alicia got up and left. No one missed her.  
  
***  
  
The Date! ((or should I just stop here? *smiles teasingly*))  
  
James was going to vomit. He just knew it.  
  
His stomach churned so violently he thought he was going to die. He gulped at a half full bottle of Wizard Bismo.   
((*shrugs*)) It was full a half hour ago. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Why won't my hair behave?" He flopped on   
Sirius's bed. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Stop freaking yourself out." he commanded. "I'm going to be ill." James crocked.   
"Your going to be fine James, just calm down." Sirius tossed him a roll of anti acids.   
  
James ate three of them.  
  
"What am I gonna do? What if she hated me? What if I spill something? Or if I drool when she kisses me? Oh god! What if she   
tries to kiss me? Sirius what do I do?! I'm not going." James said, braking into a sweat.  
  
Sirius stared at him. "You are not going to throw up, and she most certainly will not try to kiss you." Sirius said, his tone  
implying that if she did kiss him he would cut off James various body parts. James made a soft choking noise and went back to  
nursing his Wizard Bismo bottle.  
  
***  
  
Lily gave up on her eyeliner. Her hands shook too much. She managed to get a shaky line on, which was immediately washed away  
with tears. 'Argh! This is stupid! It's just a date!" Lily said, mentally shaking herself.  
  
She took a calming breath and wet a towel. She rubbed her face and neck, she was splotchy all over. She splashed cool water   
on her flushed face and servayed herself in the mirror. She was pale and her eyes were red.   
  
She couldn't go like this. She sat down on her bed in dispare. She did really like James, he was such a sweet boy. She didn't   
want to hurt him. She had to go. The door opened, Lily braced herself for one of Alicia's nasty remarks. "Ah, hi Lily." Tara   
Hager said quietly. "Hi." Lily said sullenly. "Don't you have a date with James tonight?" Tara asked innocently. Lily nodded,  
feeling sick.  
  
"Well why are you just sitting there? Get ready!" Tara scolded. Lily nodded determinedly and stood up. 'Holy Shit! Where did   
you buy that?" Tara asked, suprised. "London. I was going to were it for someone else but- it, didn't work out." Lily said,   
feeling the annoyingly familiar stinging hotness in the back of her eyes. She hadn't cried this much since her father had   
died.   
  
Tara smiled sympathetically. "Sirius right?" she asked gently. Lily blinked in suprise. Was she that obvious?   
  
"Yeah him." she said sullenly. "But Alicia has him now." Lily spat. Tara rolled her sky blue eyes. "Lily, dear, I don't know   
what the hell Alicia did, nasty thing, but Sirius doesn't like her, it's obvious." Tara said, smiling in her gentle way. "I   
know, she wants to be popular." Lily said, disgusted.  
  
Suddenly at the same time, almost like being struck with lighting, Tara and Lily had an idea.  
  
"Tara do you think that if-" "It will work I know it." Tara said, grinning. "Go on your date with James, I'll plan everything  
I'll talk to Sirius for you." Lily blanched. Tara laughed. "I don't like him, calm down! Besides, Remus is so cute!" Tara   
said giggling. Lily laughed in suprise. "Tara's Terrors at your service. "Tara said, grinning good-naturedly. Lily giggled   
and ran down the stairs for her date.  
  
In a much better mood.  
  
***  
  
"Breathe James, come on breathe." Remus coaxed gently, holding a brown paper bag infrount of James's mouth. "This is sad."   
Sirius said, watching James breath into the bag. Remus shot him a your-not-being-very-supportive look. Sirius just rolled his  
eyes. "Doing good James." Remus said supportively. Peter looked on in interest. "Okay, I'm gonna be late." James gasped,   
pushing the bag away. "Good luck man." Sirius said sincerely, genuinely hoping it went well. James was, after all, his best   
friend. James grinned weakly at him and walked out on trembling legs.  
  
***  
10 minutes later  
  
There was a knock on the door. "James stop being a wuss! Get down there and go out with her!" Sirius yelled at the door. Tara   
rolled her pretty eyes. "Shut up and let me in will you?" she called back. Remus jumped up and smoothed his hair. He opened   
the door with a flourish. "Hullo." Remus said, ears an interesting shade of crimson. "Hi Remus." Tara said, smiling at him.   
She turned to Sirius. 'She knows my name!' Remus mouthed excitedly to Sirius. Sirius snorted with laughter. "Hey Sirius, can   
I talk to you?" she asked. "Yeah sure." Sirius said, puzzled but interested.   
  
"I was talking to Lily-" Sirius flinched. "-and I know you hate Alicia, and quite honestly, I don't like her all that much   
myself." She said firmly.   
  
Sirius goggled at her. "Huh?" he said lamely. Tara sighed. "Okay. You want to get rid of Alicia as soon as possible right?"   
Sirius nodded. "And she wants to be popular." Sirius nodded. "So all we have to do is make it look like your a loser and   
she'll dump you like last season's outfit." Tara said happily.   
  
Sirius stared at her. "Ergh." he said. It was too much for him. Right now his best friend was on a date with the girl he   
might possibly be in love with, Alicia was killing him with the early morning torture sessions and now Tara Hager was showing  
she had brains.  
  
What a week.  
  
"Great plan Tara, he's just a little-" Remus gestured helplessly at Sirius. Tara nodded in understanding. "Well, good night   
all, oh and Remus, I hope your mum is better soon." She said, casting her eyes down. Sirius could have sworn there was a hint  
of crimson on her cheeks. Tara walked out.   
  
"She remembered! Oh wow!" Remus said, eyes bright. "Remus your mum's fine." Sirius pointed out. Remus glared at him. "Don't   
ruin this for me Sirius."  
  
***  
  
"Hi Lily." James said nervously. "Hi James." Lily said, grinning brightly. "So what are we gonna do tonight." Lily asked,   
practically skipping. James smiled and suddenly his nervousness vanished. He had planned a date with Lily in his mind a   
million times before. Only one thing was missing in them. Lily. But now that he had her it was perfect. The stars never   
looked brighter.  
  
"How about dinner at Hogsmead? You look...wow." James said, finally spying her outfit. Lily blushed slightly. "Thank you."   
she said. "Yeah, wow." James said again. Lily laughed. Really laughed. James smiled and they walked out of the cassle   
together. "So are we walking or-?" Lily asked, sincerely hoping the weren't. Her shoes were not made for walking. James   
grinned and shook his head. He took out his wand and muttered something under his breath. A broom appeared and he climbed on   
and held a hand out for her.   
  
"Come on, I won't go fast I promise." Lily grinned and hopped on. A nice safe broom, not that damn motorcycle that terrified   
her. They flew to Hogsmead and went into the Three Broomsticks, the new restaurant. A pretty curvy teenage girl whose tag   
read Rosmerta came over, snapping her gum. "Hullo James, what'll it be?" she asked giving him a flirty smile. ((I'll spare   
you the gory details of dinner British style, suffice to say they talked a lot and tried to ignore the funny smell coming out   
of their burgers))  
  
When dinner was over, they walked out into the cold night air. Lily shivered, she was frozen. James quickly gave her his   
jacket. They walked around Hogsmead, talking and eating ice cream.  
  
Out of nowhere, it started to rain. Lily gasped and started to run to the nearest shelter, but James pulled her back. "James   
Stop, we're getting socked!" Lily said. James laughed and turned his face toward the sky. "Isn't it great Lil'? Come dance   
with me!" he shouted over the water. Lily laughed. "No way!" she shouted back. James shrugged. "Suit yourself then.' he said   
spinning around with his arms out. Lily laughed and joined him. They spun faster and faster until they fell down in a   
giggling tangle of arms and legs. They laughed until they were breathless.   
  
James stopped suddenly and looked at her. Just looked and looked. And something inside Lily just sort of switched on and she   
leaned up and kissed him.   
  
And there they were... two people kissing in the rain. And it felt amazing.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 as soon as I can all. Loads of stuff happens. And feel free to e-mail me with comments. Constructive criticism is welcome,  
and don't flame. I know this wasn't my best chapter, but Hey I've been busy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot, Alicia (sorta) and everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. And next chapter I may borrow something from  
Cassie Claire, whose Draco Sinister is an inspiration to us all. Hott blonde boys in Leather pants forever Cass! *evil grin* my boyfriend  
refuses to were them. It's not fair! *pouts* how did we get on this subject? *wanders off in confushion* 


	6. Dark powers, conversashions and dreams

Sirius Black chapter 6--dark powers, conversations, and dreams  
  
A/N: Just r/r, and I borrowed from Cassie Claire, who's moving so I couldn't ask for her permission, sorry Cass. I have no   
clue how long this fic will be so please review! And this chapter is dedicated to my wonderful beta reader Carole for being   
an amazing net mommie and giving great advice and finding all my mistakes, there have been so many. *grins* and also to Becca,  
who has fainting problems lol! I love you both, don't take that literally Becca *grins* and there's not too much Lily in   
this, more of her next chapter. And this may not be the best chapter but I have been much to busy then is humanly possible.   
*tired grin*   
  
  
(In a dream, I can't do italics because of damn note pad)  
  
  
Peter walked through the abandoned castle with confidence. He was tall and powerful, like never before. He walked into a   
chamber filled with cowering minions, and gazed up. And there he was. The man from his dreams. He was dark featured and   
very thin, almost gaunt. But the most alarming thing about him was his eyes. Crimson in color, burring with an unhealthy   
glow.   
  
"Wormtail" the creature hissed.   
  
It didn't seem right to call him a man. It didn't seem right to even refer to him as human. The creature smiled liplessly   
and Peter felt himself inwardly shiver.   
  
"Wormtail have you brought me any good news?" the creature asked, his voice disturbingly high pitched and silky smooth.  
  
Peter's dream self smiled. "I do my lord, The Potters have made me their secret keeper." Peter said, drawing himself up   
importantly.  
  
The Creature laughed, apparently delighted. "Wormtail, my smart, loyal servant! Come, come sit by me." The creature gestured  
to the throne like chair next to him that was usually reserved for Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Peter sat, grinning madly. The creature put a skeletal arm around his pudgy shoulder and smiled in an almost fatherly way.   
"We shall talk later, for now bring in the muggles." The creature smiled evilly as he gestured to a servant always close   
at hand.   
  
"Yes Lord Voldemort." a servant scurried away. Muggles, thin and bruised with nasty suspicious looking cuts everywhere   
dressed in torn rags came in. Voldermort's eyes burned with hate. "Wormtail, my loyal death eater, do the first."   
  
"Yes my lord" Peter said, turning his wand on the small bloody muggle girl. "Crucio" he hissed.  
  
The girl screamed.  
  
Peter woke with a start.  
  
His clothing was plastered to his pudgy body with sweat. He stood up on unsteady legs and shaking, made his way to the   
bathroom he shared with his friends.  
  
These dreams. God how he wished they would go away, he always hurt someone he loved. Now it was James. Peter choked on a sob.  
He wasn't crying over the dream, it was just a nightmare, but he was crying because it had felt good. The power, the honor,   
the experience. Something in his soul expanded when he tortured the muggle girl, he had experienced something; he didn't   
know what it was.  
  
Peter wiped hastily at the tears streaming down his pasty face. He looked in the mirror. His face was streaked with blood.   
He gasped and looked down at his hands. Blood was on them. He washed his hands, looking for a cut.  
  
There was none.  
  
  
***  
  
James woke up smiling and bounced out of bed. Sirius gazed at him with bleary eyes. "Jamie, it's Saturday. It's just wrong   
to wake up at-" Sirius tried to focus on the over bright red numbers of his bed stand clock. "Six James. It's six in the   
morning Potter, are you insane?" Sirius said, scowling.   
  
"Good morning to you too." James said cheerfully, hoping onto Sirius bed. ((*Has mad desire to turn this into a slash fic*))   
"AH man! Get off of my bed! We're guys we don't gossip and giggle! Especially not at six in the morning!" Sirius said,   
shoving James off his bed.  
  
"You're in a good mood." James said indignantly.   
  
Sirius swatted blindly at him, almost asleep again. "Christ Sirius! You could open up a bar with all the stuff you have   
down here!" James said, pushing aside bottles of alcohol. Sirius sighed and looked over the other side of his four poster.  
  
"What is it James?" he asked, praying the clink clinking of the bottles would stop. He was slightly hung over.  
  
"I dunno, just looking." came James's muffled reply. Sirius laughed softly and lay back down in his soft pillows. He soon   
felt a tap on his shoulder.   
  
"Sirius?" James said, testing if he was awake. Sirius grunted.  
  
"Sirius I have to tell you something." James sounded guilt ridden. Sirius sighed. When James was feeling guilty no one slept.   
  
"Okay what's wrong Jamie?" Sirius asked struggling to stay awake.  
  
"It's about Lily." James said nervously.   
  
Sirius's head snapped up. "Yeah?" he said, faking disinterest.   
  
"She- I-she-er...shekissedme." James finished in a rush, backing away from Sirius rapidly.  
  
Sirius stared.  
  
"Sirius?" James asked causally. A mirror shattered, the glass fell in slow motion with a soft tinkling sound. James eyes   
widened as a pillow burst into a cloud of feathers. Remus's book on special powers flew into Sirius's lap.   
  
"Sirius stop it!" James cried as an alarm clock hit him repeatedly in the knees.   
  
"I can't James! Wake Remus now!" Sirius was pale and pasty and his face was a mask of fear.   
  
James dodged flying objets and ran to Remus and shook him. "Moony wake up! Wake up! Sirius is doing something!" James shook   
him frantically.   
  
Remus blinked and sat up quickly. "I think he snapped man!" James said.  
  
"Who? Who snapped?" Remus demanded, ducking a flying book.  
  
"Sirius did! Lost his damn mind, Ouch." James rubbed his forehead and glared at the offending quill.   
  
Remus's eyes widened and he ran out of bed with suprising speed and made it to Sirius's bed. He put a hand on him. "Sirius   
calm down." he ordered, grabbing his wand. "Fini Incantim." he said firmly.  
  
"I'm not! Am I?" Sirius squeaked.   
  
"You need to calm down Sirius. Deep breaths." then lower "Get the headmaster now!" Remus hissed at James, James flew out of   
the room. "Padfoot, you must calm down." Remus insisted.   
  
"But I'm not! I don't even have a wand!" Sirius protested. He was whiter then ever and he looked pasty. Not his best look.   
  
Remus looked at him hard. Then his eyes went wide. "No way?! Sirius you really have to calm down!"  
  
The door opened and Dumbledore stepped in.   
  
"Fini Incantium" the headmaster said calmly.  
  
Everything stopped.  
  
"Sirius are you okay?" the headmaster asked gently.   
  
Sirius looked up in confusion. "I didn't even have a wand.," he said, and then turned ghost white and fainted.   
  
"Right" Dumbledore said and then conjured a stretcher and beckoned the boys to follow him.   
  
They went to the hospital wing and sat patiently waiting for news. "Where's Peter?" Remus asked, beginning to worry.   
  
James shrugged. James was worried, Sirius still hadn't woken. What if he put his best friend in a coma? Just had to say   
something huh? James mentally upbraided himself.   
  
"Mr. Lupin, I believe you know the appropriate spell for your dormitory?" Dumbledore asked calmly.  
  
"Yes sir." Remus said with a nod and disappeared.  
  
"He'll be fine James." Dumbledore assured him.   
  
James nodded, biting his lip.  
  
"mmmmm." Sirius moaned, color returning to his features.   
  
"Sirius! You okay man?!" James asked, rushing to his side.  
  
"Yeah, what's going on?" he asked groggily.   
  
"I believe we need to talk Mr. Black." Dumbledore said, with a pointed look at James.   
  
"I didn't do it I swear," Sirius said.   
  
Dumbledore chuckled softly. "It's not about that Sirius, all though I do want Mr. Snapes underwear taken off the flag pole   
when we are finished," Dumbledore said firmly.  
  
"Yes sir. So, what's wrong with me sir?" Sirius asked, setting his face in a brave sort of expression.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled softly, eyes twinkling.   
  
Sirius thought it was rather rude of the headmaster to laugh when Sirius may be dying.  
  
Dumbledore stroked his auburn colored beard and gave Sirius a considering look, like he was sizing him up.  
  
Sirius braced himself "It's okay sir, give it to me quick, I can take it. How long do I have?" against his will, he felt   
tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Dumbledore quickly stifled a laugh and gazed at the boy who he blamed for most of the white hairs that speckled his auburn   
mane. Dumbledore was strongly reminded of himself at fifteen. "Sirius do you know what a magid is?"  
  
  
***  
  
Severas Snape glared at the offending blob sitting next to his master. Peter Pettigrew would do anything for a bit of fame   
wouldn't he. Slimy git. He betrayed his best friend. My god. Not that he didn't want to see James Potter dead but really!   
Must he drag a baby into it to!? Who did Potter marry anyway? Someone had said Lily Evans but that couldn't be right, she   
was Black's girl everyone knew that.  
  
Snape snapped to attention as the Dark Lord called his name. "What?" Severus said without thinking.  
  
The dark lords eyes flashed. "How dare you speak to me in that manner?!" The Dark Lord said. "Crucio." he hissed. Severas   
screamed in pain and anger.  
  
Lord Voldermort lazily lifted the curse. Burning with anger and pain, Snape stormed out. The Dark Lord let him go, bored   
with him.  
  
'That is the last time!' he raged and thinking, Apparated to the only place that could hide him, the only person who could   
help him.  
  
He went to Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
"Magid? Is that what I have? Sounds bad! Oh, leave me leave me! I want to go in peace, close the curtains, the sun pains me."   
Sirius lay weakly on his bed, chin quivering ever so slightly, but his eyes had a touch of laughter in them.   
  
Dumbledore burst out laughing. "You're not dying! You're not even sick, well not physically anyway. A magid is a special   
kind of wizard!" Dumbledore said with a chuckle.   
  
"Oh." Sirius said, his handsome face heating.  
  
"Yes well, you need control over your emotions so this won't happen again. But you no longer need your wand." Dumbledore   
quickly summarized. ((for a more detailed version of what a magid is, read DD and DS, if you haven't all ready that is.))  
  
"Holy shit that's cool!" Sirius exclaimed. Then, "Oh! Sorry Professor!" Sirius quickly apologized.  
  
Dumbledore smiled indulgently and let it slip. "Now Sirius, you realize you must not lose control of yourself like this   
again. I know that being a teenager that this is especially difficult for you, and I know that at this point in your life   
there are many changes you are experiencing and you want to express them-"   
  
Sirius wondered with amusement if the Headmaster was giving him THE TALK but decided it was unlikely.  
  
"But as I have said before, with power, comes a price, this is your price, that you must have constant control over   
everything you feel, you must never slip. Now I take my leave of you and hope that what I said was taken to heart."   
Dumbledore said and walked out.  
  
Sirius slumped back into bed, blinking and taking it all in. "I don't believe it! Wow this is cool!" he said, sinking back   
down into his pillows and falling asleep.  
  
*** (1975 still)  
  
Peter, once again in control walked back into the room he shared with these best friends. And stared.  
  
It looked like a tornado hit the room.   
  
"Where the hell have you been Petey?" Remus asked, waving his wand in frustration.  
  
"What happened?!" Peter asked.   
  
"Sirius freaked out, man he's so dead!" Remus said, muttering and pointing his wand at a book. It didn't budge. "Damn it!"   
Remus said, eyes looking golder [not sure what you meant by golder...older or another descriptive term]. Which was not a   
good sign.  
  
"Sirius did all this!" Peter asked.   
  
"Yeah." Remus said distracted.   
  
"How?!" Peter pressed.  
  
Remus glared. Peter was slightly taken aback, Remus was patient, and always nice. Sirius was the one that always snapped at   
him. God he almost hated Sirius. Everything was so great for him and he had some little hissy fit and was he cleaning it up?  
Noooooooo, he had someone else for it. Peter hadn't felt nearly as bad when he dreamt of hurting Sirius. It was always   
'Sirius this and James that' wasn't it! No one ever recognized him did they! 'Peter who?' Or 'Oh oh yeah that fat kid that   
always hangs around with Sirius and James.' He wished they would go away! He'd show them! He'd show them all! Everyone would   
know who he is, oh they'd know all right. They'd all know his name. And they would respect it. He would make them shake,   
make them bleed for all the things they had done. "Peter don't be so dumb! Peter get a backbone; Peter pick that up; Peter   
eat this, I don't like it; Peter shut up; Peter go away; Peter! Peter! Peter!!!   
  
"Peter, Peter, Peter!! Ahhhhhh!!" Peter screamed clawling at his face with once again blood soaked hands. He stared at his   
hands. He knew now what the blood was. It was Sirius's blood and James's. The shame and insignificance they had made him   
feel. He was getting payback in their blood. It wasn't really their blood. Not yet anyway. But it will be, oh yes, it will   
be.  
  
***  
  
"Peter! What the hell? Damn, you're bleeding like a pig!" Remus said alarmed.   
  
"I'm not." Peter had a dreamy sort of look on his face.   
  
"You're not what?!" Remus asked.   
  
"Bleeding. Not mine. You'll be okay Remus. You'll be just fine." Peter touched Remus's face with a blood soaked hand and   
turned and left, walking like in a dream.  
  
Remus blinked and took a handkerchief to wipe the blood that was surely on his face. There was none. "Okay weird!" he said   
and went back to cleaning to room by hand.  
  
***  
  
"Hullo Remus, lemmie help with that. Cleanus roomius!" ((*shrugs*)) Sirius lazily waved a hand and the room was sparkling.  
  
"Very nice Sirius, stop showing off now." Remus said, smiling good-naturedly. Then a wicked though came to him "Sirius you   
know this means you can't have sex anymore right?" Remus said, with a perfectly straight face.  
  
"What! NO! I don't want it anymore, take it away!" Sirius cried.   
  
"Can't sorry mate, oh well the price you pay, who wants breakfast?" Remus asked cheerfully.  
  
"I'm going to Dumbledore." And before anyone could stop him, he was gone.  
  
Remus snorted with laughter.  
  
  
*** (10 minutes later)  
  
Sirius returned with his face burning.   
  
"Have a nice chat with the headmaster Sirius?" Remus said innocently.  
  
"Shove it Moony."  
  
*** (1981, two weeks after the kiss)  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Hello, I'm very sorry about running off yesterday;   
I shouldn't have done that.  
Well I have a feeling we need to   
talk. Please meet me at the three broomsticks.  
  
  
Yours always,  
Sirius  
  
  
Lily re-read the letter for the tenth time. 'What did he mean by 'yours always?' Did it mean he loved her? It was too much   
to hope. Harry's familiar hunger cry snapped her from her thoughts back to reality. Reality was that she was married with a   
baby. Lily choked back a sob of longing for a different life style and wearily sat up. "Coming, coming" She said, heating a   
baby bottle.  
  
***  
  
"Head master, I have the Dark Lords next intended victim." Snape said, rubbing his arm. It always hurt when he disobeyed his  
mas-no! Not his master anymore!   
  
Dumbledore looked up sharply.  
  
"The Potters." Snape said, keeping his smile hidden.  
  
"NO! Lily and James!" Dumbledore gasped.   
  
'Oh, so he did marry Evans! Well, learn a new thing every day.' he thought  
  
"My god. When?"   
  
"I don't know Sir, I wish I did." Severas bowed his head solemnly.   
  
"Thank you Severas, you may go." the Headmaster looked unusually grave and sad.  
  
Snape nodded and left. "We're even Potter." a nagging guilt struck him. Why didn't he tell the Headmaster when the Dark Lord   
planed to kill Potter. "Am I that bitter?" he wondered.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, what's this?" James asked.  
  
"Your mum's owl dropped it off ten minutes ago." Sirius said, lazily reclining in Peter's chair.   
  
"Oh god." James muttered, remembering the last package his mum had sent him.   
  
Boxers.  
  
With big pink hearts on them. And some with yellow and blue duckys and teddybears.  
  
Sirius didn't let it go for a week. Sirius sat up eagerly, remembering the same thing. "Open it will you?" he said,   
practically bouncing with excitement.  
  
James nodded and did so, praying it was only sweets. "No way." James muttered, running the silvery cloth over his hands.   
"Your dad's cloak." Sirius said, swallowing hard.   
  
John Potter had died last year; he had been like a father to both boys. Sirius's own father was somewhere in Scotland,   
Sirius had never met him.  
  
James sniffed slightly, the same time Sirius did, and they gave each other mutual grins of understanding. When someone had   
been friends for as long as James and Sirius had been, you learned to understand each other, and really care.  
  
"Hey James, you know what this means?!" Sirius said, cheering up the mood "We can go out at night and that git will never   
catch us!!" Sirius said, grinning and giving James time to wipe his eyes away from a distracted Remus and Peter.   
  
James's face split into a grin. "Tonight. We go tonight." James said laughing and disappearing under the cloak.  
  
*** (Down at Dinner)  
  
Sirius sat down next to Alicia with a sigh. ((I figured you-all missed her)) Alicia gave him an adoring sweet innocent and   
all together false smile. Tara discreetly caught his eye and gave him a small wink.  
  
"Um excuse you, what are you doing here." Krista said, giving Sirius her famous and-who-do-you-think-you-are look.  
  
"Ahh, Ahh, what do you think?" Sirius said putting on a dorky face. Hey, if he was going to do this, he would do it properly.  
  
Tara had to stifle a laugh as Alicia looked around confusedly.  
  
Sirius took a drink of pumpkin juice and dribbled it down his neck. "What?" he asked, spraying Alicia with bits of sheperds   
pie.   
  
"Ew Sirius! You can't sit here anymore! Go away." Tara made a shooing motion with her hand.   
  
Sirius, head hung in mock shame, left.  
  
Tara turned to Alicia with a sweet smile. "'Lish, pet, not to tell you what to do and all but really, Sirius Black is such a   
git now, you well, wouldn't want to have him affect your status now would you dear?" Tara said, blinking innocently.  
  
"Oh right! I'll be right back." Alicia flew off in the direction Sirius went.  
  
When she was out of sight the table erupted into a fit of giggles. "God he's so funny! Did you see her face!" giggled Taren   
Spear.   
  
"I prefer not to look at her face thank you very much!" Claire DuQuette said, wrinkling her petite lightly freckled nose.   
  
The table dissolved into giggles.  
  
  
***  
  
"Alicia I'm so sorry!!" Sirius said.   
  
"Right. Hunnie, it's been great, really has, but we've grown apart, we should see other people." Alicia laid a sympathetic   
hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Darn. Okay, buh~bye then." Sirius breezed out of the room, past a stunned Alicia.  
  
***  
  
"Moony really, it's not a problem, we'll just go next week!" James said.   
  
"No way, I'll go later on, now get out of here and cause some trouble." Remus said, hiding his disappointment.  
  
James grinned. "All right then, Sirius check the list." James said, happily.  
  
"Right, dungbombs, check. Fireworks, check, biting mice, ouch, check, itching powder, check." Sirius confirmed, scratching.  
  
"Okay lets go!" James said, and Peter, Sirius, and James slipped under the cloak.  
  
  
***  
  
The castle was entirely different at night. It was eerie and silent. "Okay, where the hell are we going!?" Sirius snapped   
quietly. They had been wandering around lost for half an hour and Sirius's patients was running out.  
  
"I dunno, turn here." Peter said.   
  
"Who the hell put him in charge of navigating?!" Sirius said, glaring at the wall.  
  
"I did, so calm down ouch!" James said as they bumped into a large stone gargoyle.  
  
"Nice one James." Sirius's voice dripped sarcasm.  
  
"Sod off Sirius, does anyone want a chocolate frog?" James asked. All at once the stone gargoyle came to life and lept   
aside, reveling a twisting staircase.  
  
"What did you do James?" Peter asked.  
  
"Never mind that! Let's go!" Sirius said eagerly.  
  
They stepped on the staircase and rotated to the top. There was a door. Sirius's hand stopped on the knob as he heard the   
headmasters worried voice: "Minnie, he's getting stronger, I'm at a lose of what to do, Lord Voldemort is gaining followers   
everywhere!"  
  
"Come on lets go." James said firmly, unease growing in the pit of his stomach. Sirius and James turned, the cloak fell off   
Peter to revel him sitting, shaking on the ground.  
  
"Peter? Petey?!" Sirius said, coming closer he heard what Peter was muttering:   
  
"He's real. He's real, oh god, he's real."  
  
  
Chapter seven soon. Thanks again to my wonderful beta readers Carole and Becca, I love you  
Both.  
  



	7. Sirius Black 7- Death comes unexpectedly

Sirius Black chapter seven- Death comes unexpectedly  
  
annoyed A/N: I really don't know why I bother. So I'm putting my foot down. If you   
all want chapter eight, I need three reviews. Which is not that difficult to type   
whether or not you liked it in a few words in the little box at the end of the story.   
It's up to you to keep SB going. Because the way I figure, if people aren't enjoying   
my writing, why bother? So review or sadly miss Sirius. When I do get those three   
reviews, if it's a year or a week, then and only then will I post the next part. And I'm   
also revising and rewriting. Makeing it all better... so It'll be a while.  
  
regular A/N: yuperz, another abused but concenting fanfic writer has entered SB   
land. But I like her, so I'll be nice....mostly. Twenty points to whoever guesses the   
new character's real or fanfic persona. Not that the points will get you anything....  
  
This chapter is deticated to my lovely beta readers:   
Steph (I love you girl, thanks for all the help and being there for me, your a kick ass   
beta reader but that doesn't even compare to the friend you've been to me in the   
short time we've known each other. Schnoogles!)  
Becca: (pink pink bubbles my shexy friend, naw I love you, your one of my best   
friends and you are so funny, even if you suck as a beta reader. **mutters about   
air**)  
Carole:( The best mother I've ever had...**blinks** yeah that sounds really strange.  
Well thanks for all you've done, SB and everything else. A million hallmark cards  
couldn't express the love ma **winks**)  
  
  
*** (1981, one week after Lily receives the note.)  
  
Carole Kessler sat at her table in the three broom sticks staring off moodily into   
space. The waitress came over and she ordered her fifth vodka. Straight up.  
  
"You'd think, wouldn't you, that if Randy promises to meet you at six thirty sharp,   
he'd be here by bloody eight o'clock!" Carole slurred, referring to her ex-husband   
with hatred.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, Carrie! He's not worth it." Rosemerta replied, silently   
thinking 'alcoholic'.  
  
Carole gulped down her drink and commenced into staring moodily into space.   
  
  
  
*** (same scene)  
  
Sirius checked his watch again. Where was she? He finally makes his damn mind up   
and she never shows up!  
  
He idly fingered the diamond ring in his pocket and felt his heart lurch.  
  
"Oh sod it!" Came an agitated scream from across the room.  
  
Sirius, like everyone else in the crowded bar turned. "Ha! Carole Reese! No way!" He   
muttered, glad to see his favorite ex-girlfriend.  
  
The old owner came over to her and was gesturing to the door. Carole glared and   
got up on unsteady legs.  
  
Sirius immediately saw she was in no condition to walk let alone get home in one   
piece, she may splinch herself. Funny things happened while apparating drunk..  
  
Anyway, Lily wasn't going to show up, so he'd take her home. "Okay Tom, take it   
easy, I've got her. Come on Carole." Sirius said, helping her to the door.  
  
"Hey! Paws off buddy! Sirius?" Carole said, finally recognizing him.  
  
"Hallo Carrie, come on, up you get, baby." he said, as her all too familiar body   
leaned against his. As he steadied her he thought she had gotten prettier. Her   
honey blonde hair had gotten longer and was curling around her waist;  
her eyes were as blue as ever.  
  
"Here, take my car, Siri, it's easier." she slurred, leaning against him.  
  
"Okay, where too Carrie?" He asked. "Carrie? Carole?!" he asked.   
  
She had fallen asleep.  
  
"Right." Sirius muttered and headed to his house.  
  
  
*** 1975  
  
Lily had some thinking to do. Sirius or James? Why did she have to decide?! She   
was young and pretty. She could have them both, decide which one she liked   
better later. Thus the triangle took shape.  
  
*** 1981 (Sirius's apartment)  
  
"MMMMM." Carole moaned, trying to get up.   
  
"Have a nice nap, luv?" Sirius asked, a trace of a smile in his voice. He used to love   
watching Carole get up when they were together.  
  
"Sirius, baby!" Carole cried.  
  
"Baby is it? And here I remember being called a 'ruddy twat' and the only way you'd  
ever speak to me again was if I got on my hands and knees and begged for   
forgiveness, and then you'd only speak to me to call me a 'bloody moron' and kick   
me. Which you did." Sirius teased.  
  
Carole laughed softly.  
  
Sirius let the sound wash over him. God, he hadn't realized how much he missed   
her until now. Gazing at her, he realized that he could have loved her . Another   
place, another time, he'd be mad for her.  
  
"What? Sirius you look miserable, come have a drink with me." Carole commanded,   
absentmindedly fixing his favorite drink. He took it, grinning.  
  
"Why the smile?" she asked.  
  
"You. You remembered." he said, gesturing to his glass.  
  
"I remember everything Sirius." she whispered.  
  
Sirius arched an eyebrow. "Do you now?"  
  
She straddled his lap. "Vividly," she whispered and then kissed him, and Sirius was   
strongly reminded of just why Carole was his favorite ex-girlfriend.  
  
  
*** ((The morning after, a few inside jokes))  
  
Sirius yawned and turned over to snuggle with Carole. He tickled her side slowly.   
  
"MMMM." She moaned, flinging an arm wildly and knocking a bottle of strawberry   
sauce to the floor.  
  
"Hey Carrie, wake up, luv." Sirius stroked the side of her face slowly.   
  
Her eyes snapped open. "Sirius? We didn't! Oh shit we did!" Carole said, burying   
her face in her hands.  
  
"Okay... what's wrong? Because if it's me...." Sirius said trailing off in confusion.  
  
"No, not you. Not you at all. I just can't have what we used to have Sirius, not that   
it wasn't great, trust me it was, but I need more, and someone that can give it to   
me. And I should go," Carole finished. Then... "What?" She noticed he was staring   
at her.  
  
"I could have. What if this is my other place and time?" he muttered.   
  
Carole blinked. "What are you talking about."  
  
"Wait here, Carole." he said, jumping up in all his naked Sirius glory, he ran to the   
living room, grabbed his discarded pants, and rummaged through the pockets.   
And there was the ring.  
  
"I could have loved her," he muttered, and walked back into the room.  
  
"Where did you go?" she asked.  
  
Sirius took a deep breath. "Carole, I know it's been a while, and you need a mature   
relationship...oh sod it. Marry me." as he thrust the diamond at her he said, "It's   
random and crazy and all that, but maybe we'll make it work. I need you. I just   
never realized it," he said, swallowing and hoping desperately she would say yes.  
  
Carole smiled and laughed. "You were always crazy. God!" She laughed.  
  
"Is that a yes or a no?" Sirius asked.   
  
"Yes. YES! And you're crazy!" She grinned.  
  
Sirius kissed her and slid the ring on her finger. "We're crazy."  
  
  
*** 1975  
  
The Dark Lord was furious. This was the fifth attack destroyed by Aurors and three   
of his best Death Eaters gone.  
  
"Damn Dumbledore! Damn him!" he cried, kicking an unsuspecting servant.  
  
"Master? If I may..." started Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort's most promising Death   
Eater. At nearly 18 years of age, young Lucius was a step away from being second   
in command of the Death Eaters.  
  
"It better be good young one," Voldemort hissed.   
  
"Perhaps we send that Muggle loving fool a message, sir. In blood. What does   
Dumbledore care most about?" Lucius asked smugly.   
  
"His students. Ha! Wonderful idea, Lucius, I just may keep you around," Voldemort   
said, grinning.  
  
  
***  
  
"Oh Becca! I can't believe it! It's just so fast!" Carole said, looking at china patterns   
with her best friend.  
  
"Never mind about that Carrie! I just can't believe you landed Sirius Black! He's just   
too cute!" giggled Becca.  
  
"Mmm, I know!"  
  
"Does he know about Anna yet?" Becca asked after Carole's 8 month old daughter.  
  
"I'll tell him. After the wedding," Carole said, winking.  
  
"Carole Kessler! That's horrible!" Becca exclaimed.  
  
Carole turned to her best friend. "I can't loose him Bec. I love him, he left me once  
and I swear, no matter what, I will keep him," Carole insisted.  
  
"Of course you will, Carrie. Really, what's the worst that could happen? He ends up   
in jail?"  
  
The girls laughed.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, that's it. I'm going to do it. Get your mind out of the gutter, Sirius," Remus   
snapped as his dark haired friend sniggered.  
  
"Sorry, Moony. So what are you going to do?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Ask Tara Hager out," Remus said.   
  
Sirius promptly fell off the bed. "Yeah right! Damn, you're funny! I can't even get   
with Tara. And hullo, it's me!" Sirius laughed.  
  
Remus glared. "What are you trying to say Sirius?" he asked, keeping his famous   
calm.  
  
"Well, it's just that... well, you're you!" Sirius said, trying to stop laughing.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess you know who your real friends are, don't you?" Remus said softy.  
  
"Moony, come on, I'm sorry," Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, well, you're wrong Sirius," Remus stormed out.  
  
James gave Sirius a look. "Nice one, Padfoot."  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Master, it's a Hogsmeade weekend." Lucius Malfoy swept a bow.  
  
"And this means what to me?" Voldemort snapped.  
  
"Well Master... the students will be outside of Hogwarts, sir, unprotected, a perfect   
time to strike, Master. If it pleases you that is," Lucius simpered.  
  
"Of course! Honestly, Lucius, I am a genius!" The Dark Lord flashed an unpleasant   
smile.  
  
"You truly are, Master."  
  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Tara, can I talk to you please?" Remus asked, ready to run. Damn Sirius.  
  
"Yeah sure, hang on Krista, I'll be right back," she said. "So Remus, what's up?" she   
smiled at him, and Remus melted.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you're not busy this weekend...if you..."  
  
"YES! I'd love to Remus," Tara said happily.  
  
"Wow. Really?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah sure, where?" Tara said, calm restored.  
  
"Three Broomsticks?"  
  
Tara nodded. "See you there." And with a wink and a smile, Tara was gone.  
  
  
*** (Hogsmeade)  
  
  
"You want to take a walk?" Remus asked hesitantly.  
  
Tara nodded. As they walked, Tara slipped her small hand into his.  
  
"I'm really glad you asked me out." Tara said, leading him to a near by tree next to   
the brook.  
  
Remus smiled and Tara laughed and laid her head down on his shoulder. For the   
first time since he had received the bite, Remus felt normal.  
  
And truly blessed.  
  
  
***  
  
The Dark Lord and Lucius apparated behind a tree near a brook. "Master look."   
Lucius pointed out two teenagers laughing in the sun. They were obviously   
Hogwarts students.  
  
The Dark Lord smiled. "Let's really send that Muggle loving fool a message, Lucius."   
and with that he stepped out and put a quick body bind on the boy.  
  
He turned to Tara.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
  
***  
  
Tara couldn't hold on much longer. But she wouldn't die, not in front of the thing   
that was doing this to her. She was stubborn, that's what got her to the top, that's   
what would get her through this. She wouldn't die if she didn't want to. She looked   
at her attacker through hazy eyes. He was pink and had a film of sweat  
covering his face. His breath was coming in gasps and he had a slightly dazed look   
about him.  
  
Tara knew that look. She had inspired it many times. She opened her mouth to   
speak.   
  
"You sick..." She spat. Blood dribbled out of her mouth. Rich and coppery tasting, it   
flowed out of her.  
  
The Dark Lord's head snapped up. "People! Come, Lucius."  
  
They Disapparated.  
  
  
***  
  
Remus broke the spell and rushed to Tara. "Tara? Tara, baby, it's okay, you'll be   
just fine." Remus frantically assured her, searching for a pulse.  
  
A shuttering hand reached up and lightly touched his cheek. "Remus." She gasped.   
"Remus I..." She took a bloody, hitching breath. "Have to say." A bubble of blood   
popped in her mouth and specks of crimson dotted Tara's still beautiful face.  
  
"What? Say what? Hang on Tara, please hang on." Remus pleaded.  
  
"Remus I..." With a gasp and a choke, Tara Hager died.  
  
Remus stared in disbelief.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Are you okay Moony? Sirius asked softly.  
  
"Oh yes Sirius, I'm just fine. I... I think the pretty girl hurts though. You'll help her?"   
Remus asked, his green/gold eyes glazed with a child like quality.  
  
Sirius swallowed shakily and said: "Don't worry buddy, I will."  
  
Remus smiled and sat down on his bed, looking dazed. He idly plucked at his bed   
covers, smiling faintly.  
  
James caught Sirius's eye. Dumbledore had warned them about this, Remus was in   
post traumatic shock, a state that allows your body to still function in a sort of   
other reality.  
  
Sirius's head snapped up as Remus begun laughing, just laughing and sitting. Then   
he abruptly stopped.  
Just stopped and the silence was ringing in Sirius's ears. Then: "Why did that man   
do that? The one that hurt her? She was all red. And she cried! I cried once, when   
the hairy man bit me." Suddenly Remus burst into tears. "It hurt! Why did he bite   
me? It hurt, it hurt!!" He shook James lightly. "I feel like I was bitten again." He said,   
laying his head on James's shoulder in childlike innocence.  
  
Sirius looked on, and Remus was right.  
  
It did hurt.  
  
  
*** 1981  
  
"Sirius? You know where the cherries are?" Carole asked, finishing decorating the   
cake.  
  
"Bed room, baby. Hey, will you get my shoes, please?" Sirius called.  
  
The door ball rang and Sirius opened it to reveal a very pale looking Potter family.   
Sirius grinned. "Come on in guys." he invited.  
  
"Ouch damnit! Okay, dinner's ready," Carole called, biting her lip and gazing at the   
roast. 'Was it supposed to be crusty?' She wondered, poking it.  
  
A piece crumbled beneath her finger.  
  
"Guess not." She muttered. She came into the dinning room where Lily, James, and   
Sirius all sat.  
  
"CARRIE!" they both cried.  
  
Carole smiled.  
  
"Okay, before we all start dinner, I... no we-" Sirius slipped a hand into Carole's.   
"-have an announcement to make."   
  
Carole blushed and smiled.  
  
"We're getting married." Sirius said, grinning.  
  
James's jaw dropped and he stood up and hugged Sirius. "No way! And here we all   
thought it would never happen. You must be a pretty special woman, Carole!"   
James said, giving her a cheeky smile and a wink.  
  
Carole smiled and leaned contentedly against Sirius.  
  
No one noticed Lily's face.  
  
  
*** 1975  
  
  
Alicia couldn't believe her luck. ((what? you didn't think she was gone did you?))   
With Tara out of the way, well the place to rule was open wasn't it? Of course,   
there was that little matter of some of the more ambitious girls, Krista McKay and   
Brittany DuQuette mostly, but they were in shock, actually missed Tara.  
Well the early bird gets the worm.  
  
*** 1981  
  
"Congratulations, Sirius, Carole. But we have some news of are own." Lily said,   
arranging her face calmly.  
  
"Lils, not now hunnie, it's not the time." James said softly.  
  
"When is the time, James? Huh?! When we might not be fucking alive? Is that the   
fucking time, James? Is it?" Lily cried.  
  
"Calm down, Lily! I have everything under control!" James yelled back.  
  
"What's going on, James?" Sirius asked, his heart failing to beat for a few seconds.  
  
"Well, wonder boy over here, managed to piss off the FUCKING DARKLORD and now   
we're all going to die," Lily said, beginning to sniffle.  
  
"Oh god. Shit. Okay. It's okay, Lily~girl." Sirius said, feeling unfamiliar tears form.  
  
"How the hell is it okay? How the god damn hell is it okay? I'm twenty one years   
old and I'm going to die. I will never see Harry grow up. You know why? Because   
he'll be dead! Dead. Fucking Dead. Dead!" Lily choked.  
  
"Okay, come here." Sirius said softly, holding out her arms that held her so tight,   
so many times.  
  
Lily choked and ran to him. "I'm so scared, Sirius. So scared." She whispered into   
his chest. It was like she was speaking to his heart.  
  
"Lily, I'll fix this. Don't worry. I would never let anything happen to you. I promise."   
Sirius whispered to her.  
  
Lily nodded. "Excuse me please." She whispered and disappeared to the bathroom   
to clean up a bit.  
  
  
*** 1975  
  
Remus sat in the Headmaster's office, smiling placidly.  
  
Dumbledore forced a pleasant smile and asked gently: "How are you Remus?   
Holding up?"  
  
"Oh yes sir, I'm just fine. But Sir, I've been having nightmares." Remus admitted,   
some of the old intelligence flashing briefly in his eyes.  
  
"Tell me about them." Dumbledore asked. Remus slowly shook his head.  
  
"Why not?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Because...when I think about it, I get this sort of empty pain." Remus said softly.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Can you tell me about this pain? Can you tell me where it is   
Remus?" he asked.  
  
Slowly, Remus nodded. "Sometimes. Sometimes it's here." he pointed to the pit of   
his stomach. "And sometimes it's here." He pointed to his heart. "That's when I feel   
all empty inside. Like something, some part of me is missing." Remus said, and   
then giggled. "But that's funny! Cuz I'm all whole!" Remus said, the glazed look   
returning to his face.  
  
"All right Remus, I'm going to do something, a spell. I need you to drink this, it   
will make you go to sleep." Dumbledore said, holding a goblet full of foaming   
orange liquid out toward Remus.  
  
Remus recoiled from the cup like it was poison. "NO! I won't sleep! I can't, the   
dream!" Remus sobbed.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay Remus, it can't hurt you." Dumbledore assured him, once more   
offering the goblet.  
  
Remus took it shakily and drank. He slumped in a dead sleep.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said: "Nocturnes Sleepus." and disappeared.  
  
  
*** 1981  
  
Carole laid her head on Sirius's shoulder. "I love you, Sirius. Everything will be fine.   
Do you want to talk about it? Maybe it'll help?" Carole offered.  
  
"No thanks, not dealing here, happily vacationing in the land of not coping." Sirius   
said, snuggling next to her and thinking how he could save his friends.  
  
"Sirius, I'll see you in a bit, I have to do something." Carole said, she had a   
desperate urge to see Anna. To hold her baby in her arms.  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Dumbledore looked around at the small river valley just outside of Hogsmeade.  
  
He was inside Remus's memory.   
  
  
CHAPTER 8 WHEN I GET THOSE REVIEWS (AND I MAY BE POSTING ON   
FANFICTIONALLEY SOON, IF I EVER FIGURE OUT HOW TO WORK THE DAMN THING,   
I WILL NOTIFY YOU THAT YOU CAN FIND MY STORY'S THERE SOON)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, except Carole,   
Becca, and Alicia. But really they rather own themselves don't they? I also stole a   
quote from Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Wonder if that's qualified as plagiarism....  
  
  
~*~Samantha-punk rock princess-Kent~*~  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Sirius Black 7- Death comes unexpectedly

Sirius Black chapter seven- Death comes unexpectedly  
  
annoyed A/N: I really don't know why I bother. So I'm putting my foot down. If you   
all want chapter eight, I need three reviews. Which is not that difficult to type   
whether or not you liked it in a few words in the little box at the end of the story.   
It's up to you to keep SB going. Because the way I figure, if people aren't enjoying   
my writing, why bother? So review or sadly miss Sirius. When I do get those three   
reviews, if it's a year or a week, then and only then will I post the next part. And I'm   
also revising and rewriting. Makeing it all better... so It'll be a while.  
  
regular A/N: yuperz, another abused but concenting fanfic writer has entered SB   
land. But I like her, so I'll be nice....mostly. Twenty points to whoever guesses the   
new character's real or fanfic persona. Not that the points will get you anything....  
  
This chapter is deticated to my lovely beta readers:   
Steph (I love you girl, thanks for all the help and being there for me, your a kick ass   
beta reader but that doesn't even compare to the friend you've been to me in the   
short time we've known each other. Schnoogles!)  
Becca: (pink pink bubbles my shexy friend, naw I love you, your one of my best   
friends and you are so funny, even if you suck as a beta reader. **mutters about   
air**)  
Carole:( The best mother I've ever had...**blinks** yeah that sounds really strange.  
Well thanks for all you've done, SB and everything else. A million hallmark cards  
couldn't express the love ma **winks**)  
  
  
*** (1981, one week after Lily receives the note.)  
  
Carole Kessler sat at her table in the three broom sticks staring off moodily into   
space. The waitress came over and she ordered her fifth vodka. Straight up.  
  
"You'd think, wouldn't you, that if Randy promises to meet you at six thirty sharp,   
he'd be here by bloody eight o'clock!" Carole slurred, referring to her ex-husband   
with hatred.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, Carrie! He's not worth it." Rosemerta replied, silently   
thinking 'alcoholic'.  
  
Carole gulped down her drink and commenced into staring moodily into space.   
  
  
  
*** (same scene)  
  
Sirius checked his watch again. Where was she? He finally makes his damn mind up   
and she never shows up!  
  
He idly fingered the diamond ring in his pocket and felt his heart lurch.  
  
"Oh sod it!" Came an agitated scream from across the room.  
  
Sirius, like everyone else in the crowded bar turned. "Ha! Carole Reese! No way!" He   
muttered, glad to see his favorite ex-girlfriend.  
  
The old owner came over to her and was gesturing to the door. Carole glared and   
got up on unsteady legs.  
  
Sirius immediately saw she was in no condition to walk let alone get home in one   
piece, she may splinch herself. Funny things happened while apparating drunk..  
  
Anyway, Lily wasn't going to show up, so he'd take her home. "Okay Tom, take it   
easy, I've got her. Come on Carole." Sirius said, helping her to the door.  
  
"Hey! Paws off buddy! Sirius?" Carole said, finally recognizing him.  
  
"Hallo Carrie, come on, up you get, baby." he said, as her all too familiar body   
leaned against his. As he steadied her he thought she had gotten prettier. Her   
honey blonde hair had gotten longer and was curling around her waist;  
her eyes were as blue as ever.  
  
"Here, take my car, Siri, it's easier." she slurred, leaning against him.  
  
"Okay, where too Carrie?" He asked. "Carrie? Carole?!" he asked.   
  
She had fallen asleep.  
  
"Right." Sirius muttered and headed to his house.  
  
  
*** 1975  
  
Lily had some thinking to do. Sirius or James? Why did she have to decide?! She   
was young and pretty. She could have them both, decide which one she liked   
better later. Thus the triangle took shape.  
  
*** 1981 (Sirius's apartment)  
  
"MMMMM." Carole moaned, trying to get up.   
  
"Have a nice nap, luv?" Sirius asked, a trace of a smile in his voice. He used to love   
watching Carole get up when they were together.  
  
"Sirius, baby!" Carole cried.  
  
"Baby is it? And here I remember being called a 'ruddy twat' and the only way you'd  
ever speak to me again was if I got on my hands and knees and begged for   
forgiveness, and then you'd only speak to me to call me a 'bloody moron' and kick   
me. Which you did." Sirius teased.  
  
Carole laughed softly.  
  
Sirius let the sound wash over him. God, he hadn't realized how much he missed   
her until now. Gazing at her, he realized that he could have loved her . Another   
place, another time, he'd be mad for her.  
  
"What? Sirius you look miserable, come have a drink with me." Carole commanded,   
absentmindedly fixing his favorite drink. He took it, grinning.  
  
"Why the smile?" she asked.  
  
"You. You remembered." he said, gesturing to his glass.  
  
"I remember everything Sirius." she whispered.  
  
Sirius arched an eyebrow. "Do you now?"  
  
She straddled his lap. "Vividly," she whispered and then kissed him, and Sirius was   
strongly reminded of just why Carole was his favorite ex-girlfriend.  
  
  
*** ((The morning after, a few inside jokes))  
  
Sirius yawned and turned over to snuggle with Carole. He tickled her side slowly.   
  
"MMMM." She moaned, flinging an arm wildly and knocking a bottle of strawberry   
sauce to the floor.  
  
"Hey Carrie, wake up, luv." Sirius stroked the side of her face slowly.   
  
Her eyes snapped open. "Sirius? We didn't! Oh shit we did!" Carole said, burying   
her face in her hands.  
  
"Okay... what's wrong? Because if it's me...." Sirius said trailing off in confusion.  
  
"No, not you. Not you at all. I just can't have what we used to have Sirius, not that   
it wasn't great, trust me it was, but I need more, and someone that can give it to   
me. And I should go," Carole finished. Then... "What?" She noticed he was staring   
at her.  
  
"I could have. What if this is my other place and time?" he muttered.   
  
Carole blinked. "What are you talking about."  
  
"Wait here, Carole." he said, jumping up in all his naked Sirius glory, he ran to the   
living room, grabbed his discarded pants, and rummaged through the pockets.   
And there was the ring.  
  
"I could have loved her," he muttered, and walked back into the room.  
  
"Where did you go?" she asked.  
  
Sirius took a deep breath. "Carole, I know it's been a while, and you need a mature   
relationship...oh sod it. Marry me." as he thrust the diamond at her he said, "It's   
random and crazy and all that, but maybe we'll make it work. I need you. I just   
never realized it," he said, swallowing and hoping desperately she would say yes.  
  
Carole smiled and laughed. "You were always crazy. God!" She laughed.  
  
"Is that a yes or a no?" Sirius asked.   
  
"Yes. YES! And you're crazy!" She grinned.  
  
Sirius kissed her and slid the ring on her finger. "We're crazy."  
  
  
*** 1975  
  
The Dark Lord was furious. This was the fifth attack destroyed by Aurors and three   
of his best Death Eaters gone.  
  
"Damn Dumbledore! Damn him!" he cried, kicking an unsuspecting servant.  
  
"Master? If I may..." started Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort's most promising Death   
Eater. At nearly 18 years of age, young Lucius was a step away from being second   
in command of the Death Eaters.  
  
"It better be good young one," Voldemort hissed.   
  
"Perhaps we send that Muggle loving fool a message, sir. In blood. What does   
Dumbledore care most about?" Lucius asked smugly.   
  
"His students. Ha! Wonderful idea, Lucius, I just may keep you around," Voldemort   
said, grinning.  
  
  
***  
  
"Oh Becca! I can't believe it! It's just so fast!" Carole said, looking at china patterns   
with her best friend.  
  
"Never mind about that Carrie! I just can't believe you landed Sirius Black! He's just   
too cute!" giggled Becca.  
  
"Mmm, I know!"  
  
"Does he know about Anna yet?" Becca asked after Carole's 8 month old daughter.  
  
"I'll tell him. After the wedding," Carole said, winking.  
  
"Carole Kessler! That's horrible!" Becca exclaimed.  
  
Carole turned to her best friend. "I can't loose him Bec. I love him, he left me once  
and I swear, no matter what, I will keep him," Carole insisted.  
  
"Of course you will, Carrie. Really, what's the worst that could happen? He ends up   
in jail?"  
  
The girls laughed.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, that's it. I'm going to do it. Get your mind out of the gutter, Sirius," Remus   
snapped as his dark haired friend sniggered.  
  
"Sorry, Moony. So what are you going to do?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Ask Tara Hager out," Remus said.   
  
Sirius promptly fell off the bed. "Yeah right! Damn, you're funny! I can't even get   
with Tara. And hullo, it's me!" Sirius laughed.  
  
Remus glared. "What are you trying to say Sirius?" he asked, keeping his famous   
calm.  
  
"Well, it's just that... well, you're you!" Sirius said, trying to stop laughing.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess you know who your real friends are, don't you?" Remus said softy.  
  
"Moony, come on, I'm sorry," Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, well, you're wrong Sirius," Remus stormed out.  
  
James gave Sirius a look. "Nice one, Padfoot."  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Master, it's a Hogsmeade weekend." Lucius Malfoy swept a bow.  
  
"And this means what to me?" Voldemort snapped.  
  
"Well Master... the students will be outside of Hogwarts, sir, unprotected, a perfect   
time to strike, Master. If it pleases you that is," Lucius simpered.  
  
"Of course! Honestly, Lucius, I am a genius!" The Dark Lord flashed an unpleasant   
smile.  
  
"You truly are, Master."  
  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Tara, can I talk to you please?" Remus asked, ready to run. Damn Sirius.  
  
"Yeah sure, hang on Krista, I'll be right back," she said. "So Remus, what's up?" she   
smiled at him, and Remus melted.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you're not busy this weekend...if you..."  
  
"YES! I'd love to Remus," Tara said happily.  
  
"Wow. Really?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah sure, where?" Tara said, calm restored.  
  
"Three Broomsticks?"  
  
Tara nodded. "See you there." And with a wink and a smile, Tara was gone.  
  
  
*** (Hogsmeade)  
  
  
"You want to take a walk?" Remus asked hesitantly.  
  
Tara nodded. As they walked, Tara slipped her small hand into his.  
  
"I'm really glad you asked me out." Tara said, leading him to a near by tree next to   
the brook.  
  
Remus smiled and Tara laughed and laid her head down on his shoulder. For the   
first time since he had received the bite, Remus felt normal.  
  
And truly blessed.  
  
  
***  
  
The Dark Lord and Lucius apparated behind a tree near a brook. "Master look."   
Lucius pointed out two teenagers laughing in the sun. They were obviously   
Hogwarts students.  
  
The Dark Lord smiled. "Let's really send that Muggle loving fool a message, Lucius."   
and with that he stepped out and put a quick body bind on the boy.  
  
He turned to Tara.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
  
***  
  
Tara couldn't hold on much longer. But she wouldn't die, not in front of the thing   
that was doing this to her. She was stubborn, that's what got her to the top, that's   
what would get her through this. She wouldn't die if she didn't want to. She looked   
at her attacker through hazy eyes. He was pink and had a film of sweat  
covering his face. His breath was coming in gasps and he had a slightly dazed look   
about him.  
  
Tara knew that look. She had inspired it many times. She opened her mouth to   
speak.   
  
"You sick..." She spat. Blood dribbled out of her mouth. Rich and coppery tasting, it   
flowed out of her.  
  
The Dark Lord's head snapped up. "People! Come, Lucius."  
  
They Disapparated.  
  
  
***  
  
Remus broke the spell and rushed to Tara. "Tara? Tara, baby, it's okay, you'll be   
just fine." Remus frantically assured her, searching for a pulse.  
  
A shuttering hand reached up and lightly touched his cheek. "Remus." She gasped.   
"Remus I..." She took a bloody, hitching breath. "Have to say." A bubble of blood   
popped in her mouth and specks of crimson dotted Tara's still beautiful face.  
  
"What? Say what? Hang on Tara, please hang on." Remus pleaded.  
  
"Remus I..." With a gasp and a choke, Tara Hager died.  
  
Remus stared in disbelief.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Are you okay Moony? Sirius asked softly.  
  
"Oh yes Sirius, I'm just fine. I... I think the pretty girl hurts though. You'll help her?"   
Remus asked, his green/gold eyes glazed with a child like quality.  
  
Sirius swallowed shakily and said: "Don't worry buddy, I will."  
  
Remus smiled and sat down on his bed, looking dazed. He idly plucked at his bed   
covers, smiling faintly.  
  
James caught Sirius's eye. Dumbledore had warned them about this, Remus was in   
post traumatic shock, a state that allows your body to still function in a sort of   
other reality.  
  
Sirius's head snapped up as Remus begun laughing, just laughing and sitting. Then   
he abruptly stopped.  
Just stopped and the silence was ringing in Sirius's ears. Then: "Why did that man   
do that? The one that hurt her? She was all red. And she cried! I cried once, when   
the hairy man bit me." Suddenly Remus burst into tears. "It hurt! Why did he bite   
me? It hurt, it hurt!!" He shook James lightly. "I feel like I was bitten again." He said,   
laying his head on James's shoulder in childlike innocence.  
  
Sirius looked on, and Remus was right.  
  
It did hurt.  
  
  
*** 1981  
  
"Sirius? You know where the cherries are?" Carole asked, finishing decorating the   
cake.  
  
"Bed room, baby. Hey, will you get my shoes, please?" Sirius called.  
  
The door ball rang and Sirius opened it to reveal a very pale looking Potter family.   
Sirius grinned. "Come on in guys." he invited.  
  
"Ouch damnit! Okay, dinner's ready," Carole called, biting her lip and gazing at the   
roast. 'Was it supposed to be crusty?' She wondered, poking it.  
  
A piece crumbled beneath her finger.  
  
"Guess not." She muttered. She came into the dinning room where Lily, James, and   
Sirius all sat.  
  
"CARRIE!" they both cried.  
  
Carole smiled.  
  
"Okay, before we all start dinner, I... no we-" Sirius slipped a hand into Carole's.   
"-have an announcement to make."   
  
Carole blushed and smiled.  
  
"We're getting married." Sirius said, grinning.  
  
James's jaw dropped and he stood up and hugged Sirius. "No way! And here we all   
thought it would never happen. You must be a pretty special woman, Carole!"   
James said, giving her a cheeky smile and a wink.  
  
Carole smiled and leaned contentedly against Sirius.  
  
No one noticed Lily's face.  
  
  
*** 1975  
  
  
Alicia couldn't believe her luck. ((what? you didn't think she was gone did you?))   
With Tara out of the way, well the place to rule was open wasn't it? Of course,   
there was that little matter of some of the more ambitious girls, Krista McKay and   
Brittany DuQuette mostly, but they were in shock, actually missed Tara.  
Well the early bird gets the worm.  
  
*** 1981  
  
"Congratulations, Sirius, Carole. But we have some news of are own." Lily said,   
arranging her face calmly.  
  
"Lils, not now hunnie, it's not the time." James said softly.  
  
"When is the time, James? Huh?! When we might not be fucking alive? Is that the   
fucking time, James? Is it?" Lily cried.  
  
"Calm down, Lily! I have everything under control!" James yelled back.  
  
"What's going on, James?" Sirius asked, his heart failing to beat for a few seconds.  
  
"Well, wonder boy over here, managed to piss off the FUCKING DARKLORD and now   
we're all going to die," Lily said, beginning to sniffle.  
  
"Oh god. Shit. Okay. It's okay, Lily~girl." Sirius said, feeling unfamiliar tears form.  
  
"How the hell is it okay? How the god damn hell is it okay? I'm twenty one years   
old and I'm going to die. I will never see Harry grow up. You know why? Because   
he'll be dead! Dead. Fucking Dead. Dead!" Lily choked.  
  
"Okay, come here." Sirius said softly, holding out her arms that held her so tight,   
so many times.  
  
Lily choked and ran to him. "I'm so scared, Sirius. So scared." She whispered into   
his chest. It was like she was speaking to his heart.  
  
"Lily, I'll fix this. Don't worry. I would never let anything happen to you. I promise."   
Sirius whispered to her.  
  
Lily nodded. "Excuse me please." She whispered and disappeared to the bathroom   
to clean up a bit.  
  
  
*** 1975  
  
Remus sat in the Headmaster's office, smiling placidly.  
  
Dumbledore forced a pleasant smile and asked gently: "How are you Remus?   
Holding up?"  
  
"Oh yes sir, I'm just fine. But Sir, I've been having nightmares." Remus admitted,   
some of the old intelligence flashing briefly in his eyes.  
  
"Tell me about them." Dumbledore asked. Remus slowly shook his head.  
  
"Why not?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Because...when I think about it, I get this sort of empty pain." Remus said softly.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Can you tell me about this pain? Can you tell me where it is   
Remus?" he asked.  
  
Slowly, Remus nodded. "Sometimes. Sometimes it's here." he pointed to the pit of   
his stomach. "And sometimes it's here." He pointed to his heart. "That's when I feel   
all empty inside. Like something, some part of me is missing." Remus said, and   
then giggled. "But that's funny! Cuz I'm all whole!" Remus said, the glazed look   
returning to his face.  
  
"All right Remus, I'm going to do something, a spell. I need you to drink this, it   
will make you go to sleep." Dumbledore said, holding a goblet full of foaming   
orange liquid out toward Remus.  
  
Remus recoiled from the cup like it was poison. "NO! I won't sleep! I can't, the   
dream!" Remus sobbed.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay Remus, it can't hurt you." Dumbledore assured him, once more   
offering the goblet.  
  
Remus took it shakily and drank. He slumped in a dead sleep.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said: "Nocturnes Sleepus." and disappeared.  
  
  
*** 1981  
  
Carole laid her head on Sirius's shoulder. "I love you, Sirius. Everything will be fine.   
Do you want to talk about it? Maybe it'll help?" Carole offered.  
  
"No thanks, not dealing here, happily vacationing in the land of not coping." Sirius   
said, snuggling next to her and thinking how he could save his friends.  
  
"Sirius, I'll see you in a bit, I have to do something." Carole said, she had a   
desperate urge to see Anna. To hold her baby in her arms.  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Dumbledore looked around at the small river valley just outside of Hogsmeade.  
  
He was inside Remus's memory.   
  
  
CHAPTER 8 WHEN I GET THOSE REVIEWS (AND I MAY BE POSTING ON   
FANFICTIONALLEY SOON, IF I EVER FIGURE OUT HOW TO WORK THE DAMN THING,   
I WILL NOTIFY YOU THAT YOU CAN FIND MY STORY'S THERE SOON)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, except Carole,   
Becca, and Alicia. But really they rather own themselves don't they? I also stole a   
quote from Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Wonder if that's qualified as plagiarism....  
  
  
~*~Samantha-punk rock princess-Kent~*~  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
